All I Want for Christmas
by SlashGal
Summary: A Christmas gift for Mrs Agget. Painfully shy Edward is forced to go the to post office to send some urgent Christmas gifts. What happens when Geekward meets Nerdsper?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if you're getting new alerts for this story - I'm now reposting it for your enjoyment now that the latest purge has died down. Fingers crossed this story survives :)**

**This story was written as a Christmas gift for Mrs. Agget.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, just play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Geekward<strong>

**Friday 23rd December 2011**

"Fuck," I seethed through clenched teeth, my fingers gripping the steering wheel as I negotiated the traffic, while every few seconds my eyes darted toward the digital clock on the dashboard.

4.45pm.

I was late. I'd been running late all day, an emergency dental appointment due to partaking in some hard candy ensuring that not only was I pushing to get my errands done on time, but that my stomach was howling with hunger, demanding to be fed. Yeah, that's the last time I'd eat something that was meant to be a gift for Uncle Peter.

So sue me. I had a sweet tooth.

I'd paid the ultimate penance, my mouth a little sore after the dentist had repaired my cracked tooth.

It was two days before the Christmas holiday break, the last day of the business week, and the snowstorm that had blanketed half the country, touted to be the worst in a quarter century, had temporarily subsided enough that it was reasonably safe to venture out. This gave me the small window of opportunity to get to the post office to send a few small gifts to my lovable Uncle Pete and Aunt Charlotte who had moved to Florida the previous year. Oh, and collect my little Christmas present I'd bought for myself.

After my sister Rosalie gave birth to twin boys a week ago, Mom and Dad were forced to head up north to Anchorage to see little Anthony and Masen before their planned trip in the New Year. Rosalie and her husband Emmett were over the moon about the birth, and though the babies were born four weeks early and weighed less than four pounds each, they were doing as well as could be expected. I was happy about becoming an Uncle, but my fear of flying negated any real possibility of me joining them. Because of my refusal to fly, I was left to spend my first ever Christmas alone.

That suited me just fine.

Mom nearly didn't go, but I insisted, telling her that I would probably drive down to Forks to keep Bella and her dad Charlie company if the weather allowed it. Bella was my best friend throughout school and was the only person who knew everything about me. Though we hadn't seen one another much since my family moved to Seattle, we still kept in touch as best we could, Bella's shift work as a nurse at Forks General meaning she kept the weirdest hours on the planet.

But, if it wasn't for Bella, my already pathetic excuse of a life would be even shittier, because she was the one who introduced me to the wonders of social networking.

I had sixty eight Facebook friends at last count, but most of them friends of Bella's from our high school days and her far broader social circles. I found it much easier, far safer to relate to people through the written word rather than face to face, and had gathered quite a posse of people I regularly communicated with. As much as I'd been asked I didn't even chat on Skype because as much as my head knew what I wanted to say, my mouth would just clam up at the most inopportune moments. But via Facebook, I was a god…a completely different person and people found me funny, intelligent, and often came to me for advice, which I gladly gave.

Then there were the acquaintances who shared my love of…well, porn. Bella had tapped into a fan fiction site which was filled to the brim with slash stories, and easily befriended some of the authors, recommending that I friend them as well. When a few of them started a small secret group posting pictures and porn links, I became instantly hooked, my vast collection of Corbin Fisher porn proof of that.

Every day I'd log on and chat openly, posting comment after comment, involving myself in whatever topics my wide variety of friends chose to talk about.

If only they all knew how sad and pathetic I was in reality.

A painfully shy loner, complete with black plastic rimmed glasses, poor dress sense, unruly and far too long red-brown hair and pallid skin, I was the epitome of the classic geek from a cheesy 80's movie. Try to strike up a face to face conversation with me, and all I'd do is stare at my feet while at the same time, not utter a single word.

Social butterfly, I was not.

Adding to the odds stacked against me of ever finding true love, I was not only gay, but due to the high cost of on-campus accommodation, I still lived with my parents. I came out to them just this year, not long after my birthday, and that was only after my mother inadvertently discovered my dropbox folder, which I'd left open without a second thought as I quickly headed for the bathroom, needing a shower and some urgent relief after watching the latest scene I'd downloaded.

God the boy in that scene, Jared was one hundred percent hot with his long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, sexy smirk, and his lithe, muscular body. Don't get me started on the golden boy of porn, Travis. If I had a twin, it would be him. It wasn't as though he looked like me, but there was something about him that reminded me so much of myself. It didn't have anything to do with the way he looked, his lightly tanned and well muscled body as well as his dark eyes and hair making him nothing like me appearance-wise. It was more that I could relate to the fact that he was a shy boy by nature, but found a way to overcome his shyness, and that was why I loved watching him so much. The difference between his shyness and mine was that his was nothing but sweet and endearing, whereas mine was debilitating and as far as I could tell, impossible to overcome.

What I always wondered was if I'd behave the same as him when I finally had my first sexual encounter. I was still a virgin, and hadn't even been kissed let alone fucked, but I couldn't wait to see how I would respond when it finally happened. When Travis forgot everything and just got naked and fucked whoever was with him, all his inhibitions seemed to just disappear into thin air, leaving behind a sexy as hell, confident and horny guy who seemed to revel in every scene. Though he was a power bottom, and good at it, I also loved watching him top too, and spent a lot of time fantasising about being a confident top too, and maybe someday experiencing an intense connection with someone, just like he did in that scene with Jared.

So, after finding my poor dear mother sitting at my desk (I mean, there was no way there was any other meaning behind the words below the icon 'Travis Fucks Jared', was there?) the grunts and groans of the two boys fucking like rabbits the only sound filling the room as I stood in my doorway, wearing nothing but a towel and a severe blush, we had ourselves a little talk.

When the good doctor came home later that day, we talked well into the night and got everything out in the open, where he lectured me on the importance of safe sex and the use of a good quality lube. If I thought that particular conversation was awkward, dear old Dad continued by begging me to only purchase well-made, good quality toys…the stories about more than the odd object or two having to be surgically removed scaring the bejesus out of me.

It was one of the most awkward, and at the same time freeing conversations in my life.

As we talked, I came to discover she and Dad had known about me being gay since I was fifteen years old, when I developed a crush on the son of one of Dad's colleagues, Riley Biers. Worried that I only had one female friend and no guy friends to speak of, Mom and Dad invited Riley and his parents over for dinner one night. He was a year older than me, and his family was new to town, so they thought it would be a great idea to get the two of us acquainted. Unfortunately, as soon as I gazed into his deep brown eyes, I was a complete goner. On top of clamming up like I usually did around new people, I actually became hard, my reaction to him so confusing and embarrassing, it caused me to run to the bathroom and hide there until my parents coaxed me out, telling me our guests had gone home. Though they were disappointed about how the evening panned out, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were nothing else if not understanding of my social ineptitude and awkwardness, and I was lucky they were, I guess.

After that, I spent a long time dissecting my response to Riley while admiring him from afar at school, watching as he dated one girl after another, and it was not very long after that I concluded I was gay. Once I made that realization, though it was scary, I also felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I spent the next several weeks after jerking off to images of Riley, his handsome, fresh face taking up residence in my mental spank bank with monotonous regularity. It was a shame he moved away the following year, but I still managed to fantasise about him nonetheless. I knew I didn't have a chance with him, but what I didn't know at the time, however, was that Mom and Dad had somehow sensed my shift in demeanour and finally put two and two together.

When I thought about it, my life wasn't so a bad, I guess, even though my self-imposed hiatus from participating in the human race meant that my only form of release was the nightly viewing of porn, a small selection of toys and my trusty right hand. Instead of involving myself in the world going on around me, I merely spent my time sitting on the sidelines, desperate to participate, but unable to figure out how without embarrassing myself. Doing anything I could to ensure I was left alone, I perfected the art of blending into the background when I had no choice but to be around others, my high school years filled with nothing but awkwardness and being treated like a pariah, interspersed with the occasional unrequited crush.

Things didn't improve any when I started at UW, and though I was in my last year of my degree in Computer Science and Engineering, my acute shyness meant I still hadn't made any real friends that I could count on. I avoided social events, clubs and extracurricular activities like the plague, and spent my time doing nothing else but studying hard and obtaining the best marks I could.

I blaring horn broke me from my thoughts, my mind snapping back to the present.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as the traffic finally moved. With ten minutes to spare, I pulled into the parking lot of the local mall, surprised when a car vacated the closest space to the post office and I managed to snag it.

The gods were finally shining down on little old me.

It was an early Christmas miracle.

The air bracing as I opened the car door, I grabbed my book bag and got out before slinging it over my shoulder. The gifts, already sealed in Christmas themed post packs and addressed, caused the thick strap of my overfilled bag to cut into my shoulder and bite across my chest. Forgoing my coat in an effort to get to my destination as quickly as possible, I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it before I ran toward sanctuary. I hated crowds, but of course, the combined cessation of the storm and the fact that it was the last business day before the holiday weekend meant that every man and his dog was out and about, doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

Head down, tail up, I ignored the building anxiety and instead focused on getting where I needed to be, only to let out a frustrated whimper when the door to the post office slid open and I rushed inside, discovering there was a slow moving line of people ahead of me.

Just fucking perfect.

I guess it was to be expected, but I sure as hell hoped I'd be able to get my things posted. I'd made it to the post office with a few minutes to spare before closing time, and I knew I'd run out of time to leave doing this until after the holiday as I'd promised Mom I'd get it done the moment the weather broke.

As was my usual thing, I kept my frustrations to myself, rubbing my frozen hands together while shifting from foot to foot, constantly checking the time on the generic white wall clock that sat above the door…as if that would somehow make the line move faster.

But when the sound of pure heaven reached my ears, a laugh so lilting filled the air, it felt as though time itself had stood still.

"Next please," the deep, masculine voice called out after the laughter subsided, the sound of his thick southern drawl so sweet that it caused my head to snap up and my eyes to fix themselves on the person standing behind the counter. I drew in a gasp, for there stood an angel…the most beautiful specimen of man I'd ever laid eyes on, his face so familiar looking, the perfection of everything about him taking my breath away.

The glasses he wore only added to his appeal, and were the same colour as mine, but a little rounder than my severely shaped rectangular ones as they sat perched on the bridge of his perfectly proportioned nose. He wore a plain off white shirt, dark green pants, a red and white Santa hat, and a dimpled, slanted smile through full, pouty lips. As he towered over the counter, the wisps of his hair that peaked out from under the hat told me it was long and wavy, and the colour of sunshine. I briefly worried about what I'd thrown on as I rushed out the door this morning, the hand knitted, rainbow coloured gay pride sweater was Mom's early Christmas gift to me. Before I got the chance to begin panicking about how I looked, however, the realization hit me as to why he seemed so familiar.

"Jared?" I questioned under my breath, blurting the name before I had the chance to stop it, but my voice was soft enough that I was fairly certain nobody heard. I knew it wasn't him…but this guy sure could've easily passed as his brother.

His much better looking, far taller and better built, bespectacled brother.

"A book of ten Christmas card stamps please, young man," said the elderly grey haired woman who stood in front of the line. Suddenly, I wanted to be that woman. Well, in as much as I wanted to be standing at the head of the line, so I could be closer to him, anyways.

She moved forward, as he retrieved a book of stamps from a drawer below the counter and said, "There you go, ma'am. That'll be four dollars and forty cents." To my frustration, she then proceeded to pay for her requested book of stamps in nickels and dimes, carefully counting each coin out as she dug them from her small pink leather change purse.

_For the love of…_

My patience was wearing thin.

"Merry Christmas, ma'am," he said courteously, patiently, tilting his head toward her as she turned and left, his smile remaining. As he greeted each customer, the time now well after five, my mouth became increasingly dry, while a million fantasies ran rampant through my head as I pictured him beneath me, on top of me, and…inside me.

_Oh wow…_

I always envisioned myself becoming a top…the fantasy of wanting to exert dominance on another to overcome my shyness a strong motivator, as well as the fact that I found the idea of bottoming a little daunting, my thoughts about the matter determining my apparent preference. But as I looked at him, all I could think about was giving myself to him in the most meaningful way possible.

To my frustration, the inevitable physical reactions soon followed. I felt myself beginning to grow hard, while at the same time my cheeks began to heat, and as I groaned under my breath, at the same time attempting to remain in control my eyes were unable to tear themselves away from this fine specimen who stood there, his dimples so pronounced that I wanted to lick them.

As I took in every detail I could without making it too obvious, I discovered that not only was he seriously easy on the eye, he had an indescribably positive aura about him, and exuding great care and courtesy, his smile widened as his gaze flickered toward me before settling themselves on the next customer. Of course, in response to his glances I felt every muscle in my body tighten, and even more heat rush to my cheeks, where my blush bloomed brightly, cueing the nervousness I always felt when my body let me down. I huffed in frustration, pissed that no matter how much I wanted to hide them, my emotions were once more being put on display…my inner thoughts broadcast for all the world to see. And once again, I found myself staring intently at my shoes…doing anything I could to get a handle on my response to him as I battled my usual 'fight or flight' reaction.

I shuffled forward as he helped each customer, petrified that if I looked at him again, I'd pass out from lack of blood to my brain while at the same time, my dick was threatening to bust through my pants. As much as the urge to flee was there, I also felt drawn to him. Besides, I also knew that because I'd left doing this until the last possible moment I had no choice but to stay and get this over with. Though my eyes were averted, the smile I heard in his voice and the feeling of his eyes boring into the side of my head caused my breath to leave my lungs as I made my way to the front of the line.

"Next please." Feeling a little dizzy from lack of breathing, I finally drew in a breath and passed the man in front of me as I shuffled forward.

"I have a p-package to c-collect, and can-can I get these sent overnight?" I stammered in a cracked, quiet voice as I pulled out the two post packs and the collection notice from my book bag and slid them over the counter, my heart skipping a beat as I heard the door open and slide shut, suddenly realizing all the other customers were gone…and we were alone.

"Of course, but with the weather and it being after five, there's no guarantee they'll make it in time. That okay?" he questioned. I nodded as he set the packs on the scale and weighed each individual one, the sound of tapping keys and my heart pounding in my ears the only sound in the room as he silently entered the information into the computer. "Getting some last minute Christmas gifts posted, huh?" he asked conversationally, that smile of his coming through in his voice.

"Mhmm," I answered as I folded my arms across my chest, trying with everything I could to not look at him, swallowing heavily while focusing on his long, slender fingers as they tapped at the keys.

"That's great. I'm all set for the holiday…how about you? Spending time with family?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I shrugged, head still lowered, the anxiety only barely tamping down the lust, the sound of his voice enough to cause my heart to stammer in place of my increasingly absent voice.

"Oh? That's a shame. I'm not either…exactly. My parents live in Texas and I wasn't able to get a flight out with these storms and all…so it's the lame-assed cousin's Christmas party for me," he babbled before letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh," I replied, his presence apparently rendering me more unable to speak with each passing moment.

"Well, I'm sure that whoever the lucky recipients of these gifts are, you'll have made their holidays all the more brighter. Lots of folks are alone this time of year."

"Hmph," I grunted, my blush burning so brightly that I'd give Rudolph a run for his money.

"Ohhhh-kay," he exaggerated with a small sigh. Yep, there it was. I'd managed to alienate yet another guy I found attractive with my warm and bubbly personality! "That'll be sixty eight fifty." I reached in my back pocket, my shaking hands nothing to do with how cold they felt as I pulled out my wallet. I felt like cursing the heavens as I discovered I didn't have enough cash left to cover the cost of the postage, so even though all I wanted to do was make a hasty exit, to my chagrin, this beautiful form of torture was about to be prolonged for a few moments more.

"Would you like any cash out?" he asked as I pulled out my Visa Card and slid it into the slot on top of the keypad, willing my body to not fail me, frustrated as my throat tightened and my blush continued to rage out of control.

I held one finger up, apparently becoming mute, unable to articulate anything further.

"One hundred dollars?" I nodded, knowing I'd have to pick up a few groceries on the way home, I thought that would cover it. "No problem," he answered as I entered my pin and he finished processing the payment before sliding five twenty dollar bills across the counter. Forgetting to breathe once more, I quickly grabbed the bills and unceremoniously shoved them in my wallet.

"Now is there anything…anything else I can do for you?" he asked, the suggestive tone to his voice causing my already shallow breaths to become frantic, as the familiar but unwanted panic began to burn through me.

Shaking my head violently and exhhaling at the same time, I wanted to tell him how much he could indeed help me, but instead of doing that, I turned away from him as if he were brightest of suns on a cloudless day.

"Well then you have yourself a Merry Christmas then…and gay pride rules!" he added as I drew in a surprised gasp before crossing the room quickly and rushing out the door…

**A/N: Next we will be hearing from Nerdsper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, apologies for the alerts you'll get due to the repost. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but wouldn't mind being fed by Geekward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nerdsper<strong>

**Friday 23rd December, 5.15pm**

"Wait! You forgot your…" I called out as I noticed that not only was his Visa Card still in the machine, but he hadn't collected his package. Knowing we were now officially closed for the holidays, I grabbed the card and leapt over the counter in an effort to catch him. As I rushed out the door, I realized I was too late. The boy had left so quickly that all I managed to see as I stood on the sidewalk was the tail end of a silver Volvo before it disappeared around the corner.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath, pissed that I'd lost sight of someone that I wanted to see a whole lot more of.

Lord, what a fine piece of man meat he was. From his dishevelled and overgrown deep red hair to his flawless skin and beautiful face and jade green eyes, he was so fucking gorgeous it was scary. The black framed glasses that sat on the end of his slender nose just made him look even more delicious, and to top off his appeal, the taupe pants and rainbow sweater made my fucking mouth water. Talk about subliminal advertising.

Surely, he was gay…wasn't he?

Well if he wasn't…at least he knew I supported gay rights. Or thought I was insane. Either or.

And the blush? For real? Was that not the sweetest thing ever?

Everything about him made my palms sweat and my cock grow as he burst through the door and stood at the end of the line, but the moment he uttered the name 'Jared' just as our eyes met? The sound of his voice just made my heart skip a beat.

I wasn't supposed to be at work, but fate obviously had other ideas. A series of storms had prevented me from going home for Christmas, so I decided to earn myself a little extra money and fill in for the boss after he'd come down with strep throat. He'd managed to work that morning, but ended up calling me in just before lunchtime to cover for him, begging me to work one more day. I took the job at the Post Office to occupy my time until my internship at Fisher Attorneys-at-Law began in the New Year, needing to decompress for a year after finishing Law school, feeling as though I'd spent my entire life living under a constant barrage of pressure. My last day was meant to be the Friday previous. It was the kind of job where you went in, did your eight hours and then came home. No complications, no pressure, and definitely no prospect of fucking up. Simple, right?

Things had been pretty simple for the best part of this year…well, until about a half hour ago, anyway.

The second he walked through that door, I was hooked. My stupid outburst of laughter as I processed a heartfelt telegram for a woman who was unable to make her niece's wedding, one that would normally make a grown man cry, was a pretty good indication that I was feeling…err…more than a little nervous.

I just couldn't help it.

He was just so goddamned stunning…in an awkward, dorky sort of way, and as the woman scowled at me before paying and quickly walking out the door, I tried to calm myself the fuck down. It wouldn't do to make a fool of myself here in my place of work, and though this was my last day, I didn't wanna embarrass myself needlessly.

I was kind of surprised by my reaction to him. He wasn't the sort of guy I normally went for. I mean, one nerdy looking, quietly spoken guy in any relationship was usually one too many.

Yeah, I was usually the quiet one, if you can believe that.

Dealing with the public on a daily basis brought out my inner social animal a little, but when I got nervous? Well I just babbled like a damned fool.

And fuck me, did that boy make me nervous…but only in the best way possible.

My little peccadillo was one of the reasons I got my internship. I was so nervous during the interview that didn't shut up the entire time, rambling on as I answered their barrage of questions with probably more detail than was necessary. I was just lucky that what I said must have not only made sense, but had actually been something they wanted to hear, because they offered me the job the very next day.

I wasn't always that talkative. In fact, until I met Jake during my Junior year of high school back in Houston, I was so shy it was beyond a joke. Jake's flamboyance rubbed off on me from the day we met. He was the one who made me realize I was gay, and not only supported me when I came out to my parents, but eventually helped me decide that I wanted to become a lawyer. We were friends for a long time before we finally became lovers in our Senior year, but from day one, he had been trying to keep me under his control.

Though I'm a nice, easy going, sweet sort of guy, and a giver rather than a taker, that didn't mean I was willing to be taken advantage of and give up who I was…concede to everything Jake wanted. After my dad didn't exactly take to the news too well in the beginning, it took me a long time to come to terms with who I was and what I wanted. Jake was my only support back then, but I found that I was losing myself in his whirlwind of a life so much that sometimes I felt a little piece of me was disappearing each day, and I didn't like it.

No-one should feel obligated to be someone they're not for anyone. A relationship should be equal, where one does things for the other because they love them…not because they have an ulterior motive, or expect something in return.

I was just dealing with the fallout of just having told my parents I was gay, after all, and hadn't really thought of anything beyond that. Jake swooped in, where he and his domineering personality took over every facet of my life. There was one thing that being with him did bring out, though. About six months into our relationship, we had our first fight. He lost his temper when I insisted on staying home with my sick mother when dad was working late, instead of going to a party with him. We'd only just fucked for the first time the week before, his argument that I was being selfish grating on me like you wouldn't believe. She had pneumonia, for fuck's sake, but did he care?

Yeah, the possessive shit that attracted me to him in the first place, got old pretty quick.

That's when I finally grew a backbone and began arguing with him, telling him calmly how selfish he was being, my mother's illness prompting me to finally stand up for myself. From that moment on, when Jake or anyone else got me into an argument, that's when I'd shine. I found myself able to dissect every point my opponent made coolly, only to counter their argument with well thought-out rebuttals, in many instances eventually convincing the person I was arguing with that I was right. My easy going nature meant that I rarely got angry, even when the other person I was arguing with was enraged. That little personality trait used to get under Jake's skin every time, and because of it, we ended up drifting apart. He had created a monster, apparently, and couldn't deal with that fact that any boyfriend of his had an opinion. It's why I joined the debate team in my Senior year, and why I eventually chose to become a lawyer.

It was also the reason we eventually broke up.

A gust of wind brought me back to the present, causing me to shiver, the weather appearing to be closing in once more. I quickly made my way back inside and locked the door behind me, frowning as I headed behind the counter and read the name on the credit card. "Edward A Cullen," I whispered, my fingers caressing each raised letter as I spoke his name for the first time.

I let out a sigh as I got ready to leave, a sense of dread filling me as I realized what I would, in fact, be going home to. An empty apartment. Relocating from Texas was the hardest thing I'd ever done, but career-wise it was the right thing for me. Besides, I had distant family nearby, and though we'd never spoken much before, I was looking forward to getting to know my mother's cousin and his daughter. So, instead of getting together with family, I'd spend the night drinking beer and eating casserole with my neighbour, Seth and his partner Paul, while watching Christmas movies, oh and telling them all about the boy I'd just let slip through my fingers.

"Unless…" I whispered, feeling a grin spread across my face as an irresistible idea popped into my head.

There was no way in hell I was gonna leave things as they were, without at least seeing if his reaction to me was what I thought it was. I was a quiet guy, after all, so I kind of got what his behaviour may have been about. Up until now I never had the need to approach anyone, but that didn't stop me from attracting a few boys in my time, but I knew with this guy that if I wanted to see him again, I'd have to be the one to take the lead.

"Well it would be the right thing to do…" If nothing else, I'd be saving him a phone call to the bank as well as getting his package to him before the holiday. I nodded my head determinedly as I checked the parcel collection logbook before my eyes darted toward the display on the counter. "Well it's not like it's gonna be sold now," I justified, grabbing a few items from the display and pulling out the cash to cover the cost from my wallet before I balanced the register and placed the day's takings in the lockable satchel, so I could slip it into the bank's night deposit slot on the way to my destination.

Figuring I'd need something to carry all the things I intended to bring, and wanting my arrival at his home to look as official as possible, I grabbed a US Mail postbag before locating Edward's package, checking his address before taping his card to the front of it.

I quickly filled the bag with my booty before putting my coat and gloves on, deciding that keeping the Santa hat on under the hood of my coat would be a fun way to break the ice.

Either that, or I'd look like a complete idiot.

Man on a mission on behalf of myself, and of course the US Postal Service, I let out a cleansing gush of air before I switched off the lights, set the alarm and locked up, slinging the bag of goodies over my shoulder, the wind howling and snow falling hard as I headed to the car.

**~~AIWFC~~**

After I'd stopped by the bank to deposit the takings, darkness had fallen and the weather had become decidedly worse. I drove for a half hour, stopping every so often when I couldn't see three feet in front of me. By the time I'd reached the top of his street, I was plunged into darkness, not a single street or house light on to guide me. I didn't care. Nothing was gonna deter me from my mission. As I searched the numbers, finally coming upon the right house and pulled over, the worsening weather made me wonder what the fuck I was doing, my apartment on the other side of town making me worry I'd be stranded. But, it was a little too late to worry about that. After all, I was there on behalf of the US Postal Service, and neither rain nor sleet, nor… Well, to be honest, it was my cock calling all the shots, so I wasn't thinking all that rationally.

I killed the engine and grabbed the bag before I got out of my beat up truck as quickly as possible, but as I tried to rush up the snow covered path, I managed to slip and fall on my ass, landing in a deep pile of icy, slushy snow. Letting out a grunt before I picked myself up, I pressed on, the chill overcoming me as my jeans became soaked through to the skin. The house was quaint from what I could see, the dark bricks stark against the white of the snow that blanketed everything. As I approached the porch and walked up the steps, heading toward one source of light…a soft glow that emanated from one of the ice laden windows, I closed my eyes and wiped my dripping nose with the back of my sleeve before taking a tentative step toward the door.

My body began to shake, and I was uncertain if what caused it was the icy wind blowing on my now thoroughly soaked butt, or the fact that I was doing something I'd never thought I was capable of.

"You're here now, so just do it," I said as I pressed the doorbell. There was no response. I stood there for a few moments, and my body began to shudder violently. The wind howled, and not even my coat seemed to be enough to stop it from chilling me to the bone. I knew if I didn't get out of this weather soon, I could find myself in more than a little bit of trouble.

Clenching my gloved hand into a fist, I began pounding on the door, realizing I needed to either get inside quickly or make my way back to the truck before I froze to death.

Finally, there was movement, shadow passing across the window right before the door creaked open, his appearance making me breathe a sigh of relief.

Instead of saying anything, however, he just stood there, motionless.

"He-hello?" I asked, my teeth chattering as I spoke.

"Oh my God!" he shrieked, my words shocking him into speaking. I took another step closer, wanting to get out of the weather more than anything, the glow of the firelight hitting me as he opened the door further. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he added as he stood there, still dressed in that sweater, but with a heavy coat, scarf and what looked like more than one pair of sweat pants added.

He looked like the Michelin man. A sexy as hell Michelin man.

Unable to speak due to my teeth nearly shattering as they clashed together, I silently showed him the official US Mailbag.

"Oh. The package?" I nodded. He stared over my shoulder and then back toward me, as if an inner battle was going on within him. I knew he was arguing with himself as to whether or not to invite me inside, but he really didn't have any choice but to give in, unless he wanted a Jaspersickle sitting on his front porch. Finally realizing what I already knew, he let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "W-well you can't stay out in this. You'll catch your d-death," he stammered, frowning deeply before he took a step back and opened the door.

"Thanks," I managed as I brushed the snow off me before following him inside, the house dark except for the soft glow coming from the living room.

"Power's out," he explained as he stared at his feet before his eyes darted toward my legs, and at the same time drops of moisture hit the wooden floor as I stood there, every muscle aching as my entire body shuddered. "Oh my God, you're soaking wet!"

"Yeah. I ki-kinda fell over out there," I stuttered as I carefully set the mailbag down on the floor. If I didn't feel like I was on the verge of becoming hypothermic, I'd be snickering at the double-entendre.

Well, at least freezing my ass off was keeping my cock in check.

"Oh. Well I can't let you go," he said softly, his frown disappearing as he blushed and his eyes widened a bit as he stared at my chin, still unable to make eye contact with me. "I mean, until you're warm."

"Thanks," I answered, attempting to smile through chattering teeth.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," he said. "I'll get you something dry to wear."

"Thanks," I repeated, watching as he grabbed a torch from the hallstand before he walked up the winding staircase, unable to take my eyes off his well-covered, but still noticeably gorgeous ass until he disappeared around the corner at the top of the stairs.

As I stood at the foot of the stairs, I couldn't believe I was here, in his home. Things hadn't exactly gone down like I'd expected…I mean all I hoped for was to maybe deliver his package, perhaps give him a few extra gifts and maybe get his number before I went home and spent the evening alone. This far exceeded anything I'd expected already, and if I lost a few toes from frostbite, I didn't give a shit. It would've all been worth it.

Moments later he was standing before me, clearing his throat, his presence snapping me out of my reverie. "Here," he said, giving me a nod as he stood there, holding a set of clothes and a white, fluffy towel as well as the torch in his outstretched hands.

"Thanks," I said as I gratefully took them from him.

"Bathroom's down the hall, first door on the right," he whispered, that tentative smile returning as he pointed toward a doorway past the stairs.

"Thanks," I said, internally castigating myself for being unable to say anything else, pissed that I was merely repeating the same thing again. It didn't escape my notice that my ineptitude earned me a nervous laugh. It also didn't escape my notice that the moment my stuttering and awkwardness began, not only did his seem to dissipate, but words began flowing out of that beautiful mouth with a little more ease.

After stripping out of my clothes and changing by torchlight into a set of thermal underwear, a long sleeved tee, hoodie, blue sweatpants and thick black waterproof coat, I made my way back down the hall, wet clothes in hand. Santa hat surprisingly dry, I decided to keep wearing it, as it seemed to be my good luck charm. Though I was still cold and shivering, I felt so much better now that I was at least wearing dry clothes. Edward handed me a plastic bag, and I gave him a thankful smile before handing him the torch and filling it with my clothes and placing it near the hallstand. He turned and headed toward the living room, wordlessly inviting me in.

Unable to stop myself from smiling, I pick up the mailbag and followed, mesmerised by his every movement until he stopped and stood next to the fire, suddenly looking awkward once more, his face as red and flushed as the firelight caught it.

White leather couches and a small coffee table surrounded the black marble hearth, and on the mantle sat a couple of pictures of Edward and who I assumed were his parents.

I immediately headed for the warmth of the fire, placing my booty on the floor before crouching down and rubbing my hands together, staring into the flames, hoping that averting my gaze and allowing him to tower over me would make him feel more at ease. I wasn't sure as to what to say next. I mean, when I rambled on before, I only succeeded in scaring him off, and I didn't want him to react that way again, especially when he was in his own home and there was nowhere for him to run.

I don't know how much time passed, but the silence between us remained until my body began to relax and the warmth of the fire finally seeped in. As it did, I sensed movement from the corner of my eye. Edward quietly sat down on the floor next to me, his actions prompting me to rock backwards and sit my ass down, the heavy white rug soft under me as I crossed my legs and continued staring at the fire, wondering if I should make eye contact or not.

"The p-package?" he finally questioned as I turned toward the bag and placed it between us, the both of us drawing in a gasp as our eyes finally met. I swallowed deeply as I took him in. Even though his glasses obscured his eyes a little, there was no mistaking their depth. The irises were flecked with gold, and his long, dark lashes were positively mesmerising. I wasn't long before he averted them once more and he stared into the flickering flames, but I knew something. I wanted to look into those eyes again real soon.

"I'm sorry," I apologised as I held out the package for him, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, at the same time desperate for him to look at me again.

"It's fine. I'm…n-not used to…" his voice drifted off as he continued to stare at the flames.

"Preventing errant postal workers from becoming giant popsicles?" I blurted with a nervous laugh, butterflies battering inside my stomach while my hands shook…this time not from the cold.

"Yeah," he answered as his eyes drifted toward the bag, at the same time his lips twitching once more. Reaching in, I retrieved the package and handed it to him. I had come to realize that he seemed comforted by my nervousness, and though I hated feeling this awkward, I was pleased that he hadn't run away…yet.

"Oh…my Visa," he said as he pulled it from the package, placing them on the floor beside him before settling his eyes on my chest.

"Yeah," I answered, nervously scrubbing the back of my neck with my hand, wanting him to look at me more than anything. "I figured you didn't wanna have to call the bank."

His brows pinched together and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something vitally important. "I…didn't even realize…and you came all this way…to…to…thank you," he said, his voice laced with sincerity as his eyes met with mine once more, right before his entire face broke into the most glorious smile I had ever seen.

I don't know how I knew it, but as we sat there, staring at each other, I sensed he was venturing into unchartered territory. That both thrilled me and scared me at the same time because in truth, I had no idea what I was doing.

Knowing how difficult it was to open up to new people when you were so shy, I decided to begin by letting him know how much I understood.

"You're welcome. Listen, I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I don't usually ramble unless I get nervous."

He drew in a gasp as he asked, surprised, "I make you nervous?"

"You didn't get that vibe?" I asked, raising my brow as I gave him a smile.

"I don't know. I guess I did," he confirmed with a returning nod, his beautiful blush returning with a vengeance, smiling as his eyes stayed fixed on mine. Emboldened, I decided to tell him a little more about myself, hoping that if I did, it would comfort him further.

"I'm usually pretty shy."

"You-you are?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Me too," he admitted sheepishly.

"It's only when I'm in the presence of awesomeness that I start to go on and on. It's a disease, really..."

"What?" he asked, cutting me off, apparently stunned by my admission.

"You have to know the effect you have on people…" And now it was my turn to blush, the blurting and rambling beginning again.

"No, I don't," he replied, shaking his head emphatically as his gaze returned to the fire.

There we sat for several moments more before my rumbling stomach broke through the silence, while at the same time he stood to his feet. Shit. I'd pushed him too far and he wanted me to leave.

I was a fucking idiot.

"I'd better get going…"

"Oh…" He looked disappointed as I stood and picked up the bag. "I was actually going to ask you if you'd like something to eat. I managed to heat up some beef stew before the power went out. I-I was just about to eat when you arrived…and the storm looks like it's pretty much set in, but it's up to you…"

I let out a gush of air and offered him a smile, his body relaxing at the same time as mine did. He wanted me to stay? I could do that! "Yeah, I'd like that."

I sat down as he left me and headed through a set of swinging doors on the other side of the living area. A moment later arrived back with a tray with two bowls filled with stew and some buttered bread, along with two beers, the appearance of the food reminding me that I had something to contribute toward the meal as well.

"Well since you're supplying dinner, I'll provide the dessert. Let's see…" I said as I reached over and picked up the sack, emptying it onto the floor before folding it in my hands and placing the empty bag on the floor. Handing him the Christmas cake and the box of hard candy, I said suggestively, "That should keep your sweet tooth more than satisfied, shouldn't it?"

And there was that smile again, the one I wanted to see every day. "Oh yes…thank you. I'll have some cake, but the hard candy I might give a miss…sore tooth," he explained.

"Sure, okay," I answered with a shrug.

We ate in companionable silence by the fire, his hunger seemingly as ravenous as mine. Well, at least one of them. The other, more nagging hunger wouldn't be cured by merely eating stew. Every now and again, I'd catch him chancing a glance my way, and couldn't help but give him a responding smile, his blush so sweet that I wanted to kiss the skin there. After we finished, he took the dishes away and headed for the liquor cabinet, pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of Baileys. As I watched him sit down and pour us each a shot before slicing the cake and offering me a piece, I kept kicking around ideas in my head as to how I'd bring up the subject of his…well…my…reaction to him without scaring him off.

But, before I could even think of what to say, Edward spoke up instead.

"By the way, wh-what's your name?" he asked, with an excited glint in his eye as he smiled at me. Oh shit. This boy had shared his home, given me his clothes and fed me, and I still hadn't told him my name? I was such an inconsiderate ass!

"Jesus…sorry, Edward. You can call me Jay," I answered, giving him my preferred name. My parents were the only ones who ever called me Jasper.

"What does the J stand for?" He tilted his head, staring at me wide eyed and curious.

And then, the name I'd overheard him use in the Post Office rang through my head, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, it doesn't stand for Jared, that's for sure," I answered with a knowing wink, enticing the blush from him once more, that second beer apparently loosening me up enough to joke around with him, at the same time preventing him from running for the hills in response.

"Oh, God! You heard that?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I did. My name's actually Jasper Whitlock, but my friends call me Jay." I kept smiling at him, all the while hoping he wasn't disappointed that I wasn't this…Jared person. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you."

"Oh no…I'm sorry if I made you feel that way…it's just that….that…" His face was beet red and his eyes were averted once more, and I couldn't have that.

"Hey," I said, and without thought of the consequences, I reached out and touched his hand, silently willing him to look at me, and in response he began chewing on his lip, while at the same time his fingers clenched into a ball. "It's okay."

His eyes fell on our joined hands, and as I gave his fist a gentle squeeze, his fingers slowly unfurled before he looked at me once more. "Sorry. You just reminded me of someone by that name, that's all."

"Oh? Who is he? A friend from high school? Former lover?" I knew I was going out on a limb, but it was obvious to me he wasn't about to admit outright whether or not he was gay, and I desperately needed to know either way before I exploded.

"Not exactly. I don't know him personally…he's just someone who's pretty famous in certain circles," he added mysteriously, shaking his head, still chewing on that lip of his.

Now I was curious. I reminded him of someone famous? Holy shit! I had to know who it was! "And who exactly would that be?" I pressed.

Without answering, he pulled away from my grasp, reached over and picked up the package, tearing away the plain brown wrapper.

"I got rid of my dropbox after Mom found it on my computer. I still have some scenes downloaded but never kept this one, so I bought it instead." And there he was, a picture of someone that looked uncannily like me on the cover of a Corbin Fisher DVD, and all I could think of was how fucking happy I was about the fact that not only was I correct about Edward being gay, but that he was attracted to someone who looked like me.

Me!

"Wow. Well he's not my type, but I guess if he was, that would be a little strange…" I laughed, trying to keep things light, realizing how embarrassed he must have felt in that moment.

"Strange?" he questioned with an anxious look in his eyes, his blush furious, that frown of his following closely behind. "Sorry, I guess I was mistaken. You go for the ladies more, do you?"

Was he kidding? Jesus, the power cut must've shorted out his gaydar!

"Edward…I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear enough with the gay pride comment back at work, but I said he wasn't my type because he looked too much like me, not because I didn't appreciate a good looking guy when I saw one. Ladies make good friends…but that's as far as it goes for me."

"Oh!" he answered with a relieved smile. "So you-you're…"

"Gay? Yes."

"Me too," he confirmed, nodding sharply, lowering his head as he spoke as if he was ashamed of who he was.

"Hey, look at me," I demanded, unable to stop myself from leaning forward, placing my thumb under his jaw and pulling his face up to meet mine. "There's no shame in being who you are, Edward…remember that," I whispered, his body shivering under my touch. Silently, he nodded, a whimper escaping him before he closed his eyes, his actions compelling me to move closer and gently brush my lips against his.

"Oh, God," he whispered as I moved my mouth on his again, pressing my lips to his a little more firmly, brushing my tongue against his lips before right on cue, the lights flickered on, breaking the spell that we were under. Behaving like a deer caught in headlights, Edward pulled away and scrambled to his feet.

I followed suit, knowing that my time with him tonight was up, but more than hoping that I could see him again.

"Storm's eased up, so I really should get going. Can I have your number?" I asked.

"You-you want my number?"

"Yeah," I answered. His head darted downward once more, and I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and hold him. Instead, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him an assuring squeeze. "Look. There's no pressure, okay? I want to get to know you…but only if you want."

His head snapped up to meet mine, and he said, "Oh, it's not that…it's…"

"I get it, Edward. Remember…I'm shy as well."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he said with a smile.

"Besides, I'd like to get these clothes washed and returned," I added, giving another very valid reason to see him again.

"Sure, okay" he agreed. "Are you okay to drive?" I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time. It was 11pm. Boy, time does fly when you're having fun.

"I'm fine," I answered, loving how he showed concern.. And as he gave me a smile and pulled out his phone, and we exchanged numbers and I collected my things, his blush ever-present, I couldn't help but lean in and kiss the apple of his cheek before I opened the door, my actions apparently rendering him speechless.

"Talk soon, Edward A Cullen," I said with a wink as I headed out into the cold night air…

**A/N: Part 3 to be in Geekward's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is why the story is rated M, so if you are under 18 and/or don't like Male/Male sexin', go away! For the rest of you, see you at the bottom!**

**This story is a Chrissy gifty for Mrs. Agget-ty. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but being in the middle of a Geekward and Nerdsper sandwich will suffice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Geekward<strong>

**December 23rd 2011, 11.05pm**

I could not believe what had just happened.

I still hadn't moved as I watched him leave, his truck disappearing into the night as the lightly falling snow drifted over the neighborhood. I kind of felt silly ruining things when the power came back on, but I'd let go more than I had in my life with him as it was. Although I wanted to see how far things would've gotten, I was happy that I'd even managed to hold a reasonably intelligent conversation without blushing to death, let alone kissed him.

Nothing, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of him as he turned up at my door, sack slung over his shoulder, looking better than any Santa I'd ever seen in my life.

I knew I didn't have any choice but to let him in, even though all I really wanted to do was run upstairs and lock myself in my room until he went away, but as he stood there on my porch, looking so scared, cold and more than vulnerable, I had no choice but to invite him in.

It was hands down the best decision I'd ever made.

The precarious situation he was in made me want to take care of him, and I'd never responded to anyone that way before. For the first time, I saw myself in someone else…not some porn star, but a flesh and blood man who stood before me, asking for my help. The awkward way he tripped over his words and admission of being nervous around me making me feel like I'd finally met someone who understood what I'd been enduring every single day of my pathetic life.

I'd never felt more connected to another person before.

And when he admitted he was shy? Oh heavens above, that was the best news I had ever heard! His expression was so sincere and his blush so beautiful when he spoke of how I made him feel when we met, that all I wanted to do was touch his face and soothe it all away. It was just so adorable!

He was so adorable.

And sexy, and hot…oh how hot!

The chilly air rushed through the open doorway, causing me to shiver, so I closed the door and headed for the living room where I spotted the DVD, picked it up and stared at the cover. Giddy with excitement, I extinguished the fire before I bounded upstairs and made my way to my room and closed the door. I quickly turned on my laptop, plugged my phone in to charge and stripped off my clothes. Under the artificial glow of the computer screen, I stared at my naked reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the back of my closet door, smiling as my semi–erect cock jutted out from my pale, all too thin body. Well, I knew I'd had a reaction to him…that was for certain, and was thankful that my two pairs of sweatpants had hidden how hard I'd been all evening.

Hard for him.

It wasn't the first time it had happened, but this time, instead of running away, I fought my usual instinct, stayed put and helped him…a decision that made my breath quicken, my palms sweat, and my heart sing for the very first time ever.

I ran my hands over my chest, wondering if Jay would get to see me…just like this. I wanted to see him, more than anything, but I just hoped he wouldn't be disappointed with this body.

I sure as heck knew I wouldn't be disappointed with his.

I ripped the plastic off the DVD and hurriedly loaded it before sitting down, until the file opened up and began playing.

"Fuck," I said, reaching for my cock and giving it a harsh tug as the scene began, Travis and Jared both dressed in white shirts and blue jeans. Travis kissed Jared as he pushed him down onto the bed and started to strip him, trying to exert his dominance as he hovered above him. Jared flipped Travis over, telling him he wasn't the only aggressive one, kissing him deeply before he pulled Travis' jeans off. God, it was hot, but I'd trade it all for a moment longer with Jay, and as soon as that thought entered my mind, my phone buzzed with an incoming message.

It could only be one of four people, and with it being this late at night, I hoped it was from the one I wanted to hear from most.

I smiled from ear to ear as I pressed pause, flopped on my bed and grabbed the phone, fit to burst as I noted the number. It was him.

**Just wanted to let you know I made it home okay. Miss you already. xx **

"Oh my God!" I cried, so excited that my heart began hammering in my chest. He missed me? Unable to write quickly enough, I tapped out a reply…a rather bold one for me.

**_I'm glad you got home safe. I miss you too._**

I cringed as I pressed the send button. Confident as I was chatting with people on Facebook, I'd never actually flirted with anyone online before, and had definitely never sexted. It was only seconds later when a reply came through.

**Now that's good to hear. You just made this Texan boy very happy indeed :)**

"Yes!" I shrieked, my whole body bubbling with excitement as I answered.

_**Glad I could help. I'm happy too :)**_

**You are? Now why would that be? **

Dare I tell him? Well it wasn't as if the night hadn't already been filled with firsts, me doing things so out of character that I was in a constant state of shock, and his reaction to everything about me so far had been nothing but a confidence booster. He'd managed to bring out qualities in me I had no idea I possessed, and I hoped that admitting I was a virgin wouldn't put him off. At the same time, I wanted him to know what he was actually letting himself in for before things went any further. I owed it to him to be honest. I bit my lip as I replied, pressing send before I had the chance to change my mind.

**_I had my first kiss tonight, and it was the best thing ever._**

**I was your first ****_and_**** you liked it? Wow! *does happy dance***

I burst out laughing, imagining him dancing around while he typed out his text, wondering what it would be like to dance with him for real.

And kiss him again.

And have him inside me for the first time.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, my eyes rolling in back of my head as my dick began to throb at the very thought of his naked body covering mine while he thrust deep inside me, palming my now fully hard cock before I replied.

**_Yes, you were. And I did. _**

**I hope that we can explore other firsts together ;)**

Was he trying to kill me here?

**_I hope so too. _**

**Can't wait to start. By the way, I just joined Facebook and sent you a friend request. I started the account so I could post some pictures for my family, but I wanted my first friend to be you. Would that be okay? **

Was. He. Kidding?

**_Sure :)_**

I bounded over to my computer, closing down the media player before opening my Facebook account. And there it was…a new friend request from Jay Whitlock. Quickly accepting his request, I tapped out a reply.

**_Just accepted your request._**

**We just had another first together. You just busted my Facebook friend cherry ;)**

"Holy shit! That's so hot!" I shrieked, unable to stop myself from replying with another very suggestive message.

**_You're my 69th Facebook friend ;) _**

**Interesting number. I just love that I'm your 69th ;) **

I groaned at his response, thoughts of that particular scenario flitting through my mind, my brain turning to mush as I found myself unable to think of what to say in response. I wasn't that experienced in this sort of thing, and found it impossible to think of how to top what he'd said without sounding pathetic. Another message came through before I had the chance to ponder, letting me off the hook. He always seemed to know when to back off with me.

**Anyway, I'm off to bed. Falling on my ass kinda made me tired. Thanks for the company tonight, Edward. Could I call you the day after the torture of Christmas? We could maybe grab some dinner if you like. **

Oh my God! He was actually asking me out on a date? As much as the prospect of being among people frightened me, I couldn't say no, could I? Panic rose within. I had come a long way in such a short time, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be out on a date with anyone in public. What if I clammed up and became unable to hold a conversation? Or worse still, what if I got hard, right there in the middle of the restaurant? I had to know what he had planned.

**_Where?_**

**I cook a great medium rare steak. How about you come over to my place and you let me feed you for a change?**

"Yes!" I exclaimed, relieved. He always seemed to know what to say to make me feel at ease. How did he always manage to do that? He was just so wonderful, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have met him. I let out a huge sigh, feeling utterly dumbstruck, thankful that Rosalie had given birth early. Glad that I'd eaten my Uncle's Christmas gift and cracked my tooth. Forever grateful that I met someone like Jay, my own personal Santa.

**Edward? You there? **

**_Sorry. I'm here. I was just thinking how you always seem to know what to say. I'd love to come to your place :)_**

**Shy boy, remember? **

**_I know. I just never thought I'd meet someone who understood me as much as you do. You have a Merry Christmas, and I will see you Monday._**

**Counting the minutes. Sleep well, Edward, and Merry Christmas to you too. I'll be out getting some errands done tomorrow, so I'll text you tomorrow night with my address. XXX J.**

**_Goodnight. XXX E._**

I placed my phone on the nightstand, and couldn't help but smile happily as I realized my usual shyness had disappeared completely when I wasn't face to face with Jay. As it was, I'd been more open with him than I'd ever been with anyone that was in the same room…and that even included Bella and my parents.

It was just so unexpected.

Yawning and stretching my tired limbs, I began to actually feel tired, the excitement of the day combined with the alcohol I'd consumed making me feel more than a little drowsy. Deciding to make quick work of getting rid of my hard-on, I took off my glasses and set them down on the nightstand before I went to the bathroom and took a shower, taking all of six strokes to come hard against the tile as thoughts of Jay on his knees worshiping me filled my head.

Drying myself off and wrapping the towel around my hips before brushing my teeth and shaving off what little stubble I had, I sighed as I walked back into my room and stared at Jay's profile picture on Facebook. He'd taken a picture of himself in the same Santa hat he'd worn all day, and I couldn't help but smile as I traced my fingers over his beautiful features. As much as I loved watching Travis and Jared, nothing, not even a one dimensional Jared naked and being fucked mercilessly could ever compare to being in the company of the warmest, most adorable boy I'd ever met. I wasn't as interested in viewing porn…not now that Jay had become a part of my life, because the fantasies that were now playing through my mind on a continuous loop far exceeded anything that I could download and watch on screen. Surprised but at the same time thrilled by my revelation, I changed into my blue and grey striped pajamas before I pressed my lips against his picture on the screen, shut down my computer and climbed into bed.

Sighing contentedly, I rolled onto my left side, and as I stared at the vacant pillow beside me, I wondered if that side of the bed would ever be occupied in the future. As I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me, I made another revelation. For the first time in my life, I felt lonely. Oh, I had been alone plenty, in fact I usually quite liked it, but this was the first time had ever craved the company of another.

And right in that moment, I craved the company of one particularly handsome blond haired, green eyed Texan…

**~~AIWFC~~**

**Saturday, 24th December, 2011. Christmas Eve, noon.**

My ringing phone woke me from the best sleep I'd ever had. It had been a long time since I'd slept more than twelve hours straight, but not only had I broken that particular record, I'd also had a wonderful dream about Jay climbing down my chimney, carrying a sack filled with porn, wearing only that Santa hat and a tight pair of red boxers as he danced for me while I paid him in hard candy. I had to laugh. That little sweet treat had quickly become part of the reason I was feeling so giddy these days.

My morning wood agreed that it was indeed, a good dream. Obviously taking care of business last night wasn't enough to quell my lust for long…at least not with a certain someone constantly on my mind.

"Hello?" I asked as I quickly reached for my phone and picked up my glasses, slipping them on quickly as I stretched and flexed my muscles.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mom said, the sound of her voice killing my erection with ease.

"Morning, Mom," I answered, suppressing a frustrated groan as I sat up and rested my back on the headboard.

"I tried to reach you last night, but the reception here was terrible with the storms. Did you survive?"

"Yes. The power was cut for a few hours, but I managed to make dinner before it happened. Other than that, I'm fine. How's everyone doing?"

"The babies are finally breastfeeding and putting on weight, thank goodness. Your sister's doing really well considering she's recovering from a C-section and Emmett's such a proud papa. Oh, and you should see your father. He's been at the hospital every day, ordering around the nurses, and driving everyone in that hospital a little mad, but he's one happy grandpa."

I couldn't help but smile. It was so typical of my father, his demanding nature nothing like mine, but I loved that he was able to take control of any given situation without so much as batting an eyelash. Why couldn't I be more like him?

"Edward?"

"Sorry, Mom. I'm here."

"Are you going to be able to manage to get to Bella's for lunch tomorrow?"

I stared out the window, a hint of sunshine breaking through the heavy clouds making me think I'd be able to make it, after all. As much as I would rather spend the time with Jay, I knew he had obligations as well, and told me as much, so I was happy to have something to occupy my time until Monday arrived.

"I think so. The storm looks as though it's broken," I answered.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't bear it if you were alone on Christmas Day. Did you manage to send Peter and Charlotte their gifts?" she asked.

"Yes, but they'll probably arrive late with this weather," I warned.

"That's fine. I'm just happy you managed to get out at all before the weather turned nasty again. Thank you for doing that for me. I know how hard that must have been."

"It was no problem, Mom," I answered, knowing that she was more than welcome.

"It looks as though we'll be here until at least the end of next week. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course I will," I assured her, unable to stop myself from grinning widely at the very idea that they'll be away longer than originally planned.

"I know you love your own company, but I worry so much about you being alone so much," she said, concern lacing her voice. As much as I was happy that I would be getting the house to myself for a bit longer, I didn't want her to worry needlessly from so far away, so I decided to tell her what had happened.

"I won't be alone."

"Oh?" she prompted.

"Mom, I-I met someone."

"Oh my God! You did?" her loud shriek causing me to hold the phone out from my ear.

For the next hour, I told her about the series of events that had led up to today, cringing each time she screamed, smiling each time she told me how happy she was for me. In the end, I was thankful she had to get going, as the family was waiting at the hospital for her to arrive so that she could help bathe my nephews, because all that shouting was giving me a headache. We said our goodbyes and she made me promise that I'd not only call her and the family from Bella's place, but that I'd unwrap my gifts there and take a few shots of our day. It was her way of making sure I'd follow through on my promise, and as I told her to pass on my love and best wishes to everyone, I couldn't help but smile. Of course, I knew she would also be passing on the gossip about her son's newfound friend as well, but I couldn't begrudge her that.

I just hoped I wasn't getting ahead of myself…

**~~AIWFC~~**

**Saturday 24th December 2011. Christmas Eve, 5.00pm.**

I didn't have the courage to contact Jay too early in case it made me appear needy, and he did say he was going to be busy, so I made a conscious decision to wait until he was ready to get in touch.

With him constantly on my mind, I was still unable to stop myself from keeping one eye on my phone and the other on Facebook while I spent the afternoon making three different kinds of homemade fudge as a small gift for Jay. Once done, I changed the music I had been playing on my dock to a selection of carols sung by everyone from Bing to Mariah, as I dressed myself in the reindeer themed sweater my parents had given me the year before, and a pair of my most comfortable red sweatpants. I placed the fudge in a lined basket and lovingly wrapped the chocolate, vanilla and caramel flavored treats in red cellophane before tying it off with red and gold ribbon, admiring my work as I set it on the kitchen counter. I knew my gift for Jay wasn't as good as some that I could have gone out and bought, but with the storm having passed, I knew that every store in Seattle would be brimming with last minute shoppers.

Since the storms had indeed held off, I sent Bella a message to let her know to set an extra place. Mom had already their gifts from us all, so I needed to deliver them anyway. I hadn't seen Bella in months, and I wanted to follow through on my promise as well as catch up with her and Charlie. Up until meeting Jay, Chief Swan was the only man who I'd felt comfortable around besides my father. Charlie's nature was very similar to Bella's so it stood to reason that we got along. He was nothing but supportive when I came out, threatening to arrest anyone who gave me trouble.

I always respected him for that.

As I packed the other gifts in a box in readiness for the next day, my phone buzzed and I squealed as I checked the sender.

**Hey, E. Merry Christmas Eve!**

**_Hey, Jay. Merry Christmas Eve to you, too._**

**What have you been up to? **

_**Been busy doing a little cooking and wrapping some gifts. You?**_

**Oh that, and tree shopping with my neighbors. I swear they picked the one farthest on the lot away to torture me. Have you decorated yours yet?**

_**I don't have one. My parents are away visiting my sister and I'm heading out to a friend's for Christmas dinner tomorrow.**_

**No tree? :(**

**_No, but I don't mind. Opening my gifts when I get to my friend's anyway. _**

**Hmmm... Well, gotta go E. Still got things to do before tomorrow's dinner *bites lip***

_**Your family aren't that bad, are they?**_

**No. It's just that don't know them. *sighs***

**_I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll see you Monday. Have fun! xoxo E._**

**I'll try. See you soon! ;) xoxo J.**

Feeling more than a little content, I turned up the sound on my dock before I headed for the kitchen, singing along with Bing to 'White Christmas' as I cooked and inhaled some eggs before cleaning up. As I opened the fridge door to grab a beer, I smiled as I spotted the leftover fruitcake sitting on the shelf before the ringing doorbell caused me to hit my head on the freezer door.

"Ow," I complained, rubbing my sore head as I shut the fridge before making my way out of the kitchen. My stomach clenching as I crept through the living room and headed for the door, I flinched as the doorbell rang again.

"Edward? It's Jay. Can you open up? I'm freezing my butt off out here," he yelled, his voice muffled through the door.

"Jay?" I shrieked, unable to believe he was actually here, the nervousness I felt instantly morphing into unbridled excitement as I raced to the front door and threw it open.

And there he was, my own personal Santa, wearing that red and white hat of his again and dressed in black jeans and coat and a pair of red Converse sneakers. When I spotted the mailbag slung over his broad shoulder, completing the ensemble, I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Here, hold this." He handed me the bag while he quickly reached to his right, the smell of pine needles invading my senses at the same time the most beautiful tree I'd ever seen came into view.

"Oh my God, Jay! What have you done?" I shouted. In response he raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened, his expression one of seeking approval as he stood there clutching the trunk.

"I dropped by the lot and picked up one for you. I-I know you're not going to be here, and it's entirely impractical and-and you probably don't want to be spending tonight decorating…but I-I just couldn't have you without a tree on Christmas Eve and I couldn't wait to see you again. I hope you don't mind. I can take it back if you like…" he rambled.

His lips quivered and his eyes began to fill with moisture as he rested the tree against the wall and stood there, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking all kinds of vulnerable as he waited for my response. I couldn't help but want to comfort him, and without thought of the consequences, I dropped the mailbag and launched myself into his arms.

"Thank you, Jay. I love it," I murmured as I closed my eyes and breathed him in, the smell of the tree nothing against the heavenly scent of musk and Jay, letting out a sigh as I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and held him close. It didn't take long for his arms to wrap themselves around mine and as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly, his kiss causing my eyes to flutter open, I was greeted with the most beautiful smile.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," he said, blinking back his tears. "Now how about we get your tree inside before we both freeze to death?"

The combination of Christmas carols and the scent of pine filled the living room, and as I made coffee and brought out the fruitcake while Jay lit the fire, it finally felt like Christmas. I wasn't about to tell him that the fire wasn't necessary as the heating was already on, because as he stood there in his white, body hugging V-neck sweater, every muscle showing through as he waiting for me to join him, I wanted more than anything to recreate what happened the night before…and some. As we talked and ate and laughed, him telling me about how he was starting his internship in the New Year, me telling him about my plans after I graduated, we decorated the tree. It wasn't long before it was done, the two of us making a great team and as we stood there, admiring our handiwork, I remembered the gift I wanted to give him.

"Wait right there," I urged as I rushed into to the kitchen and hurried back, basket of goodies in hand.

I returned to the living room, and my heart began to race as I saw my Santa sitting cross-legged on the rug, right near the tree. Patting the space in front of him and wearing a lopsided smile, his eyes flickered to what I held in my hands before roaming up and down my body and stopping at my bare feet, where they widened just enough for me to notice. Holy shit! He had a thing for feet? Instead of his scrutiny making me feel nervous, though, a delicious shiver made its way up my spine, his watchful gaze thrilling me to the core.

I quickly sat down in front of him, trying to keep calm, mirroring his position as I said, "It's not a store bought gift or anything, but I wanted to give you something, so I made you some of my famous homemade fudge. Merry Christmas, Jay."

"You made this? For me?" he asked incredulously. I nodded as I handed him the basket, watching with interest as he opened it, smiling as he picked up a piece of caramel fudge and placed it in his mouth before closing his eyes and moaning with delight. "Oh, Edward! It's delicious!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" he said, licking his lips and humming his approval before he added, "Thank you. No-one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"Really?"

"Yes, Edward. Really," he confirmed with an emphatic nod as he picked up a piece of chocolate and added, "Open up." I complied immediately, and as he placed the fudge against my parted lips, his fingers brushing against them softly, I couldn't help but sigh contentedly as I took it in my mouth and allowed the sugary goodness to melt on my tongue.

"Fuck," he whispered as he watched me eat, sampling each flavor and feeding me another few pieces before setting the basket aside. "Now before we fall into a sugar-induced coma, I have something for you, too. Are you ready?" he asked excitedly as he grabbed his trusty mailbag.

Without waiting for my answer, he fished out and set down a pile of perfectly folded, washed and ironed clothes that I had provided him with before he reached in and pulled out a small, beautifully wrapped gift.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," he whispered, placing the gift in front of my crossed legs as the firelight danced over his glorious face.

"Oh my God, Jay. You-you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to. Please…just open it." He was bouncing up and down by now, and I suddenly became overwhelmed by his generosity. I wanted to tell him how he'd already done far too much already, his mere presence more than anything I could ever wish for, but before I even had the chance to open my mouth and begin to voice my thoughts, he interjected with a raised brow and a determined tone to his voice. "I was on the High School Debate Team, so don't even think about arguing with me."

Blushing fiercely, I smiled and shook my head as I picked up the gift before tearing away the green foil wrapping, to reveal a small blue box. My hands shook as I carefully opened the lid, letting out a squeak as there, nestled in the blue velvet lining, sat a beautiful silver and black watch set on a thick, black leather cuff.

"Oh, Jay…" I sighed as I pulled it out and placed it to my ear, the soft ticking sound soothing, marveling at how thoughtful he was. "It's…it's beautiful."

"Allow me…" he said as I handed him my gift. As he attached the cuff to my left wrist, I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill free, blinking them back frantically before he leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "Edward…would you do something for me?"

I nodded once, closing my eyes as his sweet caramel scented breath washed over my face before I answered quietly, "Yes."

"Every time you look at this watch, will you think of me touching you?"

I swallowed heavily and opened my eyes, the lust in his unmistakable as he inched closer, his request so unexpected but oh so hot!

"Yes," I answered softly. He smiled at my answer, cupping my face in his hands while Mariah Carey sang 'All I Want for Christmas is You'.

"My sentiments exactly," he whispered as he gently pressed his lips against mine. I loved how sweet he was being, but as my dick began to grow, so did a burning need that I'd never felt before, these new sensations threatening to make my heart burst. At the same time, my inhibitions began to fall away and I felt so free, so euphoric in that moment that I wondered if I would float away. I needed him. Now.

"Jay," I whispered into his mouth as I brushed my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance, earning a smile from that beautiful mouth of his before he opened up to me. Without hesitation, I pushed my tongue into his warmth, the taste of caramel and him exploding on my tongue as I explored every inch of him.

"God, you taste so good," he moaned as his tongue twirled slowly around mine before he inched his way in and probed my mouth just as thoroughly, pulling me on top of me at the same time. My body covering every inch of his, I let out a deep moan as his hips jerked upward and my growing hardness met with his for the first time. Releasing my mouth, he looked up at me, eyes dark and heavy with need as I rested my palms on his heaving chest.

"Edward, if you don't want to go any further, you'd better tell me now, because if you keep this up, I'll definitely want to get you naked," he warned. His voice was so beautiful, so nervous, so desperate and so filled with need.

"Oh, God! I want…please don't stop," I moaned in response, grinding against him, causing a whimper to escape his lips. I wanted him. Wanted this. More than anything.

"So goddamned beautiful," he sighed as he pushed me up until I straddled his legs, giving himself enough room to pull his sweater up and over his head and toss it aside, his hat coming off at the same time. Oh my. His hair looked like woven silk, so soft and shiny that all I wanted to do was run my fingers through the blond curls that surrounded his perfect face.

"Oh!" I gasped as my eyes roamed over every part of him from the top of his head to the muscular chest, unable to decide where to begin. He let out a sigh, his eyes boring into mine as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Touch me," he commanded in a deep, husky voice. He didn't have to ask me twice, letting out a moan as I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp before I caressed his face. As I ran my hands over every inch of exposed skin, the tips of my fingers tingled in response. The scent that was all him increased in potency, the heady perfume hypnotic as it invaded my senses. As my hands travelled across each of his nipples, causing them to harden even more than they already were, he let out a soft, low, "Fuck," as he closed his eyes and arched up into me. My eyes and hands roamed downward, the smoothness of his chest giving way to a trail of light hairs that thickened the lower they traveled, until I was greeted by the button fly of his jeans.

I wanted to see him naked.

So, so much.

And I wanted him to fuck me even more.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me," I said brazenly, my thoughts spilling out unbidden for the first time in my life. Where on earth did that come from?

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked in a shaky voice, swallowing as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Yes…so much," I whispered, nodding my head.

"Are you sure? There's no pressure, Edward. I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes…and you-you're a virgin…"

"I may be a virgin, but I've never been more certain of anything. Jay, please…just please, fuck me."

"God!" Do you know how hot that sounds?" he growled. "But are you sure? Really sure?"

"I want you to be my first," I answered assuredly, my breaths becoming ragged as I ground my erection into him once more. Exhaling heavily and giving me a broad smile, he took off his glasses and mine, setting them on the floor under the tree before he reached for the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube along with a new box of condoms.

I had to smile at his apparent assumption, and as he set the supplies down on the floor next to us, my blush blossomed, and he reached up and caressed my cheek with his free hand, his thumb circling slowly as he licked his lips.

"You are so full of surprises, Jay Whitlock," I murmured.

"As are you," he countered.

Hands shaking and blush spreading down his throat, he clasped his lip between his teeth as he popped the button and unzipped the fly. He was even more nervous than I was.

"Let me," I offered as I climbed off him, removed his sneakers and socks before he lifted his hips as I quickly slid down his jeans and boxers at the same time, tossing them on top of his sweater.

"Oh, Jay," I sighed as I took in every inch of him, his cock, resting straight and perfect on his stomach, his balls smooth and heavy and freshly shaven as he lay by the fire, stretched out on the rug, his eyes lidded, his mouth pulled into a lazy smile. He was just so perfect!

Craving to touch his beautiful dick, I leaned forward, trailing my hands up his thighs before pushing them apart, the scent of him potent as I settled between his legs and grasped his slender hips. There I was, face to face with heaven, his cock glistening with pre-come, and there was no way I could resist having a taste. I looked up, watching him watch me, the lust written on his face as if he wore a blinking neon sign. Remembering what I'd seen on screen, I leaned down and licked him from base to tip, never taking my eyes off him as I slowly swirled my tongue around the head, paying extra attention to the tip as the salty taste of him exploded on my tongue.

I needed more.

"Oh Christ!" he yelped, his fingers grabbing the long fibers of the rug as his hips tried to move upward without success. I had him just where I wanted him, and as I wrapped my fingers around his cock, my weight heavy on his lower body as I rubbed my confined hardness against his leg, his breathing quickened and his chest heaved in response.

"Do you want me to suck you, Jay?" I asked as I kept licking him, making my way further and further down until I took one of his balls into my mouth, sucking on it like it was the best piece of hard candy I'd ever tasted before switching to the other and paying it equal attention.

"Yes, oh yes! Please Edward…so so good! Mmmm…suck me," he rambled, and I had to admit, I loved that little trait of his, my chest puffing out, and I felt like a proud peacock with every twitch, every clenched muscle and every incoherent word I drew from him.

Determined to give him what he wanted, I released his sac, my tongue slowly making its way up his shaft where I nibbled and licked, kissed and sucked until I reached the tip, swiping my tongue through the slit before I took him in my mouth and plunged downward.

"Shit!" he yelped as I pulled on his dick hard, hollowing my cheeks, using as much force as possible to suck his beautiful cock as I worked my tongue at the same time, flicking it around his flesh as I began bobbing up and down. As I worked him gripping the base of his shaft with one hand, I cupped and rolled his balls with the other, my actions causing a deep moan followed by a string of profanities to escape his full lips.

It was only a few moments of doing this before he placed his hands on my head and warned, "No more…I'll come if you don't stop."

Reluctantly, I released him with loud pop and looked up at him before standing to my feet, knowing I needed to get naked if I wanted things to go any further.

"Now you," he whispered seductively as he rolled over onto his side, propping his head on his hand, his eyes lingering over every inch of me, devouring me as they traveled upward.

Taking a deep breath, I grasped my sweater and slowly pulled it off my body before adding it to the pile of clothes. I began to feel a little awkward then, strangely enough, but right before I was about to wrap my arms around my torso in an effort to cover myself up, he was kneeling before me, his breath hot on my stomach, his hands grasping my wrists.

"Don't…don't cover up. You're so perfect. Please, Edward, let me look at you," he begged as he looked up at me through those long lashes of his, his words of encouragement making me feel better in an instant, his hands pulling me down onto the rug where I laid down and looked up at him as he knelt beside me. He and I were so suited. When one had doubts, the other was there to help and encourage, and I couldn't believe how we complimented one another, and how lucky I was to have met him.

"I don't disappoint you?"

"Never. You have a beautiful body."

"I-I."

"Debate team, remember? Now, may I?" he requested as he slid his thumbs underneath the waistband of my sweatpants, his cock huge and hard and bobbing against his stomach as he moved.

"Yes," I murmured, barely able to speak, knowing that this moment, with him, was going to be one of the most defining of my life, lifting my hips, silently encouraging him to remove the last of my clothing…and take away the last of my inhibitions.

Never taking his eyes off me for a moment, he slowly slipped my sweatpants down, leaving behind my boxers and as he knelt between my legs, he took my left foot in his hand and massaged the arch before lowering his mouth and placing a soft kiss on the pad of my big toe. He then began peppering kisses along the top every other one, moaning as he did so.

"God, everything about you is so perfect. You even have beautiful feet," he murmured, his breath hot against my skin.

"Oh!" I cried as his tongue peeked out and he ran a line up the arch of my foot before surprising me once more and taking several toes in his mouth and sucking them. "Jay!" I cried as he repeated the same treatment on my other foot, my dick so hard with need that I felt a wet patch forming in my boxers.

Crawling up my legs, he straddled them, the yearning and lust in his eyes as they met with mine, so very raw.

"Touch me…please," I begged, my patience growing thin. I needed him so much.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he whispered, my body trembling as he ran his hands up and down my arms, until he brushed his thumbs across my nipples, his touch causing them to harden further.

Just as I had done, his hands explored every bare inch of skin, his touch gentle as he dragged my boxers off and set them aside. But when he set his eyes on my cock, he gasped, and his entire body began shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching up to caress his face, the fine stubble tickling my skin.

"So okay...in fact, all I can picture is how that beautiful cock would fit inside me," he answered with a wanton glance, his words causing me to shiver as he leaned down and licked my ear.

"Oh," I answered.

"Edward, please…I've never topped before, so if I do anything wrong…you have to tell me right away," he whispered pleadingly into my ear.

"You'll be fine, Jay. I trust you, but if you don't want to do this, I'll understand," I assured him as I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I want this so bad I can't stand it. I just want it to be good for you as well," he confirmed as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss, the feeling of his entire body covering mine the best sensation in the world.

"I'm with you, so it's guaranteed to be great." I kissed him slow and deep, and he let out a ragged sigh into my mouth as he began to relax. He was so worried about hurting me, so I knew I'd have to step up and assure him as best I could. As inexperienced as I was, he'd never topped either. I'd also watched my fair share of porn, so now was the time to put all those late nights of watching to practical use. That's right. I was going to be the best power bottom in the known universe!

"Jay!" I gasped into his mouth as he thrust his erection against mine, the sensation more than I could ever dream of as he licked his way down my body. I hissed as he sucked each nipple before dragging his tongue downward until his mouth hovered over my swollen and needy cock until finally, he closed his lips around the head and sucked. Hard. "Oh, God!" I wound my hands through his silken locks and thrust upward, just managing to hold back enough so I wouldn't choke him. My response only seemed to spur him on, causing him to go faster and deeper each time.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he muttered as he took me into his mouth again and again, the feeling unlike anything I'd ever known until he relaxed his throat and took me deep, his moist heat wrapping around me completely.

"Jay, oh God, Jay…oooooh!" I cried as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel everything he was doing to me. He withdrew, swirling his tongue around and around before repeating his actions, his nose hitting my pubic area each time he swallowed me, and I knew that if he kept this up, at this rate I'd come in a New York minute.

"Stop!" I said, barely hanging on, as he released me from his mouth before giving me a lopsided smile.

"So sweet," he said, licking his lips.

And then, he began the slow, torturous but oh so delicious task of preparing me, the click of the lube bottle signalling what was to come as he moved down my body and rested between my thighs, flicking each of my balls with the tip of his tongue as his lube covered fingers stroked my perineum.

"Unf!" I moaned. The next thing I felt was his finger circle and press against my hole before probing me carefully, pushing past my tight ring of muscle.

And then I was on sensation overload as Jay took me into his mouth, at the same time drawing back his finger before circling and pressing in again, this time going in a little deeper.

"So tight!" he hissed as he moved off my desperate and needy cock before glancing upward, watching my face as he withdrew his finger and pushed it all the way in.

"More," I begged, the initial sting quickly taken over by the most wonderful feeling as he added another finger and slowly began pumping in and out, increasing the pace with each inward thrust. When he did that, he hit a spot inside that felt so fantastic that I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

Releasing my cock from his mouth, he uttered, "God, do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, all flushed and wanton as his eyes darted between my face and what he was doing and when I pressed into his hand, he finally added a third finger, and I barely bit back a hiss as the sting once again gave me the most pleasurable pain I'd ever felt. By the time he'd stretched me, I was a needy, horny mess, my legs having falling open, sweat beading, breaths quick and heart pounding. I needed him inside me. Right the fuck now.

"Now, Jay. Please…God, please just fuck me!" I begged, all my inhibitions gone like so much dust in the wind. As I spoke those words, his fingers left my body and he knelt up and grabbed the box of condoms and tore it open, causing strips of rubbers to scatter all over me and the floor.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well that's a fine advertisement for the responsible use of rubbers if I ever saw one," he said, chuckling in return before I picked up one of the strips and tore a rubber off, offering it to him, brushing away the rest. With those actions, his expression turned, and went from amused to a look filled with need. "Damn I need you, Edward."

"Then come get me," I urged.

And with that statement, he made quick work of tearing open the packet and rolling the condom down his beautiful dick before adding extra lube and stroking himself several times.

Grasping my feet, he gave each toe a kiss before pushing them upward, silently encouraging me to open up for him. Swallowing deeply, I complied, grasping my shins, pulling my knees to my chest, needing this so much, craving him to make me his.

And then, he took a deep shuddering breath before he grasped his cock and moved forward, my ass resting on his thighs until he was there, pressing against my entrance. Our eyes locked as he gave me a questioning look. I nodded, giving him permission to make me his first and as I did, slowly and carefully, he pushed forward, grunting, shaking, barely able to control himself as I felt my body open up to him. In response, I inhaled sharply, the burn far more prevalent than what his fingers had caused. He stopped and watched me, waiting for me to adjust, concern crossing his features.

"Edward?" he questioned.

"It's okay, Jay, just give me a second," I said in a tight voice as I reached up and caressed his face before I closed my eyes and waited for the sting to subside. Once it did, I opened my eyes and nodded my head and added, "More."

Never taking his eyes off me, he pushed forward, the head of his cock breaching my body and though the burn was still there, I still craved more, pushing my ass down toward him, my actions encouraging him to go deeper still.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his breathing ragged.

"Yes," I answered as I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his face flushed, his body slick with sweat. "Keep going," I encouraged as he drew back before pushing in further, the pleasurable pain causing me to let out a whimper.

"God, you're so tight!" he growled, every muscle in his body clenched until finally his body was flush against mine.

The pain began to give way to an incredible feeling of fullness, mixed in with the need to be closer. "Jay, please…fuck me!"

"Yes…yes...fuck, yes," he breathed as he moved so he was lying on top of me, his legs stretched out between mine, his heated, sticky body covering every inch of my own.

And then, he leaned down and kissed me fiercely, licking the inside of my mouth, his tongue leaving no part of it unexplored while at the same time, he drew back and pushed inside me with force, his motions causing the air to leave my lungs.

"Fuck!" I gasped as I wrapped my legs and arms around him, needing him closer, always closer. I dug my heels into his ass and thrust upward, my back arching as he sucked hard on my nipple. Moans and cries filled the air as Jay increased the pace and we found our rhythm. We were building up to something too quickly for my liking, but at the same time I couldn't stop rocking into him. I never wanted this feeling to end...the feeling of connection that I was experiencing for the first time in my life.

"You feel so fucking incredible," he said, each inhale strained, each exhale a grunt as we moved together, claiming each other in a way I never thought possible. My cock, slick with pre-come and sweat, was encased between our bodies, our movements giving me just the friction I needed.

"Want you…need you so much," I said as my movements became choppy and frantic, Jay's hips snapping forward, his pace maddening as the two of us hurtled toward our mutual orgasms. I'd never seen anything as glorious as the man above me, every sinew corded, every pore slick with sweat, every muscle burning as he pumped in and out of me with wild abandon.

"Do you like fucking me? Like having your cock up my ass?" I questioned breathlessly, so thoroughly turned on that my thoughts were bursting out of my mouth like I was somebody else entirely.

"Fuck yes! Love it! Say more…more!" Jay encouraged as he kissed me deeply, his pace going up a notch before he released my mouth worked his way down to my throat, licking and sucking, fucking and grunting.

"I love having your big cock fill me. Feels so good. Fuck me harder, Jay! Please!" I encouraged and as those words left my mouth, he pulled back and sat up, resting his ass on his heels once more, while at the same time he grabbed my ankles and spread my legs wide. With the change of angle, he began hitting my sweet spot every time he thrust, his actions sending me plummeting toward my goal.

"Oh, yes, Edward. More!" he encouraged as he thrust impossibly deeper, the building coil in my belly telling me I was close.

"You want more? Then watch me fuck my fist," I groaned, grasping my cock, tugging at it frantically, unable to stop myself from touching myself in front of him. In fact, I wanted him to watch…wanted him to see what he was doing to me. And as he began to absorb what I was doing, his thrusts became frantic. My balls drew up and tightened, while at the same time, I clenched my ass around his thrusting cock, encouraging his own release.

"Ed-ward…I'm…g-gon-na come," he said, grunts punctuating each syllable he spoke.

"Do it!" I commanded, wanting more than anything to see him let go.

"Fucking shit!" he yelled thrusting frantically before he stilled and released inside the condom, his eyes wide and feral, lips swollen, hair damp and stuck to his face, and as I looked up at the only man I was ever meant for I'd knew I'd never felt so free, so filled…so desired.

So loved.

"Ugh..ugh…ugh! Coming!" I yelped in response to the very sight of him and as I did, he thrust forward one last time before white ropes of come shot up my chest and over my stomach. Still grasping my cock, my chest heaving and my body spent, I milked every last drop from my body before Jay ran his fingers through my come and put them to his mouth.

"So hot," I whispered as I watched him suck and lick his fingers clean, while at the same time I felt his spent cock slip out of my ass before he dove on top of me and kissed me hard. As he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I tasted myself for the first time, I let out a moan and added, "I can't wait to taste you, Jay."

"Fuck, Edward, you have such a dirty mouth," he whispered as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and we held each other, spent but happy.

"Who'd have thought?" I said, my actions even surprising me.

"Certainly not me, but I fucking love it!" he replied as he kissed me once more, sweetly this time before he climbed off me and removed the condom, tying it off and placing it inside the empty condom box.

"I think we could use a shower," I suggested, grinning from ear to ear as I shakily stood to my feet.

"I think you're right," he answered as I watched him gather his clothes and head toward the stairs.

"Jay, I-I'm not ready for you to go yet. Will-will you stay the night?" I asked softly.

"There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be," he said with a huge grin as he nodded his head emphatically, his answer causing me to let out a cleansing breath. As he dropped his clothes on the floor, I took his hand and kissed the back of it before dragging him upstairs, where we showered and spent the rest of the night exploring a few more firsts…

**~~AIWFC~~**

**Sunday, 25th December 2011. Christmas Day, 9am.**

The sound of my alarm startled me, and as I rolled over, my hands reaching for Jay, the cold sheets made me realize he'd left. Whining like a two year old in response, I rubbed my eyes and as I became fully aware, I noticed that on the pillow where his head had rested only hours before, sat a note. I picked up my glasses and slid them on before settling back in my pillow and unfolding the page, my entire body shuddering with need as I read his note.

_Hey, Edward. Merry Christmas!_

_Sorry I didn't wake you before I left. I needed to get home and change for drive ahead, and after being up most of last night, I figured you'd need your rest._

_Last night was the best night of my life, and I wanted to thank you for sharing you firsts with me. (And by the way, I can't wait for more)._

_I'll be thinking of you every moment until I see you again. Call you when I get home tonight!_

_Always yours,_

_Jay. XXX_

_PS: Don't forget to wear your watch._

_PPS: Just so you know, I also make great pancakes (that's a hint, in case you were wondering)_

_PPPS: In case I wasn't clear, I want you to come over tonight and fuck ME this time before falling asleep in my arms._

**~~AIWFC~~**

**Sunday, 25th December 2011. Christmas Day, Noon.**

Snow had begun to fall again, but nothing could dampen my spirits after the night I'd had. The weather wasn't bad enough to prevent me from making the trip down to Forks, so after showering and quickly putting my watch back on before dressing in a dark blue round neck sweater and my favorite pair of soft, low slung blue jeans and black sneakers, I packed the gifts into the car and hit the road.

As I pulled into the familiar driveway, the entire house and the surrounding forest blanketed in snow, the usual sense of comfort was absent. Though I sometimes missed the peace and quiet of the place, as well as the company of my friend, I also knew that the large population of Seattle gave me not only far more career opportunities, but also afforded me anonymity that wasn't possible in a small town like Forks. Bella had begun dating one of her old High School friends, Ben Cheney, right after his divorce, and even that situation had sent the town gossips into overdrive for weeks on end.

Besides, I'd never move back to Forks as long as a certain someone lived in Seattle.

As I walked up to the porch, I didn't even have to knock before Bella threw the door open and headed right for me.

"Edward!" she cried as she pulled me in for a hug, squashing the box of gifts against my chest as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Bella."

"Come on in."

We headed inside into the living room, where the fire blazed and the room felt surrounded by warmth and comfort. Bella sat on the brown suede couch, while I proceeded to unpack the box of gifts and place them under the tree, the red Santa hat sitting next to the eggnog filled punch bowl on the dark timber coffee table reminding me of my night with Jay.

"What's with you? Get your new porn DVD or something?" she laughed.

"Maybe. How's Ben? Gossip died down about your illicit affair yet?" I countered, suppressing a smirk.

"Touché, Edward," she huffed, giving me a half smile before her eyes darted toward my left wrist. "Hey, that's a nice watch. Is it new?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, trying to put off a casual air, knowing I'd have to distract her from her train of thought, trying to build up the guts to tell her about Jay. It made sense to clear the air, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to endure the entire afternoon being given the third degree about him. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's upstairs getting ready after cooking up a storm all morning. I kind of miss his cooking now that I've moved out."

"I bet," I said. I desperately wanted to tell Bella about Jay, though my nerves were beginning to get the better of me. Sensing my demeanor, Bella served us each a glass of eggnog before quietly putting mine on the coffee table.

"Hey, Edward!" Charlie shouted as I heard him bound down the stairs before he joined us in the living room. I stood to my feet, reached out and shook his hand, thankful that he had such perfect timing.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie," I said with an awkward smile and a nod.

"Merry Christmas to you too, son," he answered, grinning in return.

Bella gave him a strange look, jerking her head towards the kitchen. Hmmm…what on earth was that about?

"Oh…yes. I'd best check on the turkey. It's due for another basting." Charlie quickly made himself scarce, and I knew something was up. I turned toward Bella, giving her a questioning glance, and knew by the look on her face that I was correct.

"Um…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" I asked with trepidation as I joined her on the couch, picking up my eggnog and taking a sip of the warm, spicy liquid.

"Nothing's wrong exactly…well not when you think about it. It's just that I kind of…forgot to tell you something," she mumbled, staring at me sheepishly, a definite look of guilt crossing her face.

"Forgot to tell me something?" I repeated, taking a bigger swig of my drink, figuring I might need a little Dutch courage to get through this conversation. I really didn't want to know what she was on about, but also knew I had no choice but to listen to what she had to say, given the expression on her face.

"I kind of didn't tell you someone else was coming for dinner. I know you don't like to meet new people, but he's family, so I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh? You never mentioned you had any other family before. Who is he?" I asked, surprised that I wasn't as upset by her admission as I once would have been. As much as I didn't like meeting people, there were worse things than meeting a member of my best friend's family, and if he was anything like Bella or Charlie, we'd get along just fine. Head buzzing with the effects of the eggnog as I finished it off and placed my cup on the coffee table, I gave her a smile, while at the same time I heard someone knock on the door.

"He's my Dad's cousin," she whispered in a rush, clearing her throat before she added, "His very gay cousin."

In an instant, my heart felt as though it was about to leap out of my chest. I closed my eyes and groaned, my betraying blush rising with the panic as the words left her mouth. I didn't know whether to run for the hills or strangle her!

"Oh no, Bella…please tell me you didn't try to set me up!" I said in a small, tight voice, my panic shining through as I wrung my hands together.

"I know you're upset, but please…won't you just give him a chance?"

"No!" I hissed as the persistent gay cousin knocked once more, that sound prompting to me to stand to my feet, the instinct to run there, but there was only one way out. It was too late. I was trapped. There was nowhere to run…nowhere to hide. I was going to have to endure an entire Christmas dinner with some guy that Bella had decided to set me up with, while all I wanted to do was get as far away from here as possible and run into Jay's waiting arms.

"Why?" she whispered. "You're alone all the time…I'm only trying to get you to meet new people, and he's gay and he's from Seattle, so tell me what the problem is."

"You're asking me what the problem is? Seriously?" I hissed as I began pacing back and forth. Could she not see how wrong this was? She knew me well enough to know how I'd react! How could she do this to me?

"Yes, I am! Now why are you so unwilling to meet someone you might have a lot in common with?" she pressed as she stood up and stalked forward, lips pursed, her presence not only stopping me in my tracks, but blocking my path to the door.

"Because, Bella, you know how I am, and besides, just because someone's gay and from Seattle doesn't mean they're my perfect match. On top of that I-I…"

"You what? Edward, what is it?" she asked, concerned, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I already met someone!" I blurted, shrugging out of her grasp.

"Oh. _Ohhh_!" she cried, that same hand palming her forehead as a smile broke out on her face. I failed to see why she was so happy. This was anything but a situation to be happy about! This was awful!

"God…please tell me you haven't told him about me," I pleaded desperately.

She shook her head emphatically and said, "I didn't say a word, just in case. I wanted to see if you two hit it off first, and I debated whether or not to say anything to you at all, but I couldn't very well have him turn up without at least giving you fair warning. I'm sorry I interfered, but after finding out a bit about him from Dad, I thought you might have a few things in common. I did it because I wanted you to be happy."

"Alright, alright! I'll just have to endure it," I conceded with a wave of my hand. I would meet him, have an awkwardly silent lunch, go home and wait for Jay's call; never to see him again. Yes, that's what I'd do.

Easy, right?

Decision made, my breathing slowed and I began to relax just a little. As mad as I was with Bella for interfering, I couldn't fault her for how much she cared about me. She'd never done anything remotely manipulative before now, and I knew if nothing else about Bella Swan, her heart was always in the right place. Besides, I really didn't have much choice but to go through with it, did I? At the same time that I wordlessly forgave her, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly, Charlie's heavy footfalls as he left the kitchen and headed for the door making me wonder if I could do this. It didn't matter that the guy didn't know he was being set up…I still didn't want to meet him! I wanted Jay!

"Welcome, son. Let me get your coat."

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas, Charlie. It's great to finally meet you!" Jay's one-of a-kind, sweet as honey, southern voice answered.

"Oh my God!" I squeaked, shocked, all the air leaving my lungs as I heard his familiar nervous laugh echo through the doorway, the same laugh I heard that day in the post office.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella whispered. I was rendered mute, unable to answer her question.

"A pleasure, son. Come in and meet Bella and her friend. I think you'll like him."

The panic I'd felt only moments before had switched to a state of incredulity, and I felt sorely tempted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. Had I had slipped into another dimension? Had Bella spiked the eggnog and was I actually passed out on her living room floor?

"Sure. Any friend of my cousin's is a friend of mine," Jay answered, the sound of every word falling from his lips sheer ambrosia.

I stood there, frozen, as each of my worlds collided with brute force, and as I heard the door close, right before Jay appeared in the living room doorway, larger than life, he nearly dropped the gifts he held in his arms right before his mouth fell open in shock. His blue jeans hung loosely, and he wore a pair of heavily scuffed brown leather boots and a thick green polo neck sweater that hugged his body so very nicely. As always, he looked good enough to eat, his hair swept back behind his ears as if he'd tried to style it straight. He also hadn't shaved, the stubble just beginning to show, giving him such a rugged, handsome look, that I wanted to jump him.

Oh, God!

"Edward?" he questioned, blinking several times as the two of us stood there, motionless, our eyes still locked on one another.

"Jay?" I countered, feeling the entire world disappear around us, my hands aching to touch him as he shook his head and his mouth morphed into the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen.

"Wow! You two already know each other?" Bella asked as she took a step back, her face moving back and forth between us, her eyes as wide as saucers as the penny finally dropped. "Oh, Edward. This is him, isn't it?"

Never taking my eyes off his, I traced my fingers over my watch, giving him a knowing glance, before I merely nodded.

"Well I'll be damned!" Charlie shouted, bursting into a fit of laughter as he clapped Jasper on the back.

Charlie's statement was enough to break the spell, and as Jay began to laugh along with him, followed closely by Bella, I couldn't help but join in. Oh yes, the butterflies were there, accompanied by my blush and my suddenly growing cock, but as we shared yet another first, I knew…just knew, that there would be many more to come…

**A/N: Next we hear from Nerdsper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mrs Agget…as always…this was an Xmas gifty for you. Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd love my very own Nerdsper all my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nerdsper<strong>

**Sunday 25th December 2011, Christmas Day, 12.05pm**

The snow had stopped falling, making the scenery outside the living room window appear picturesque, but it was nothing compared to the vision of a beautiful but bashful, sedate but lit up Edward standing there, laughing at the incredible situation we found ourselves in, here on the best Christmas Day I'd ever had.

And ever since I'd met my shy boy, every moment had been nothing but incredible.

And now, incredibly, I was being given the opportunity to get to know Edward's best friend and her father. My cousins. The only two people, outside of Edward's immediate family, who knew him inside and out.

And peeling back all the layers of Edward Cullen, I decided, was my new mission in life.

After placing the gifts I'd brought under the tree, we sat down to the best turkey dinner with all the trimmings I'd had in a long time, talking and laughing as we ate. Living away from home sure had its disadvantages, and I sometimes missed my Mama's cooking, especially when we had large family gatherings that, sooner or later, always seemed to end up at our home. It appeared, however, that a little piece of home had been brought to Forks, Washington. Charlie Swan not only possessed her simple but wonderful culinary talents, after I told him his stuffing reminded me of my Mama's, he informed me she'd shared some of her recipes with him in an effort to make me feel more at home.

Well, I sure did feel like I was home in that moment.

As we sat there, getting to know one another, not only had I gotten to know more about my Mama and her past exploits as a shy and quiet little girl, who was led astray by a rambunctious and far too influential Charlie Swan, I had unwittingly revealed more about myself to Edward, just because Charlie and Bella happened to be a part of my family. That was a prospect that made me so damned happy I thought I would burst. Not only had I connected with relatives that until recently I had no relationship with, they were the only two people that Edward had let into his closely guarded life besides his parents. I had been welcomed into their fold with open arms, not once feeling like an outsider even though the bond they shared was close, and their love and respect for each other was glaringly obvious.

They included me in every conversation, asked questions when needed without pushing, speaking about their interests, their jobs and their lives and relationships. In fact, Bella and Charlie talked so much that it allowed me to just sit back and listen, reflect and observe, their warm, bubbly personalities so riveting that I was content in just taking in everything as their words drew me in. I added comments when the need arose, without feeling the need to lead the conversation or fill in the gaps. It was a warm and wonderful environment to be a part of. I hadn't felt so welcome in such a long time, and as I watched them interact, neither of them pushing Edward to speak, but instead just allowing him to be himself, I began to understand the reason why they'd broken through Edward's shyness with such great ease, because as I sat there, smiling at them as they opened the floodgates on their lives, my shyness and nervous rambling began to fade away.

Of course, my newfound sense of belonging wasn't only because of Charlie and Bella Swan. It also…no mostly, had a lot to do with the red-headed, shy boy who sat beside me…a boy who had so very easily become a part of my every thought and wish, my every fantasy and desire.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Charlie," I complimented, patting my stomach, feeling filled to the brim. Placing my knife and fork together and leaning back in my chair, I let out a satisfied sigh. "It was great having a little reminder of home."

"No problem, son. I'm just glad your mother saw fit to share her recipes with me. I have lots of memories of your mother's cooking as a young man."

"Me, too," I agreed.

"So…I guess I owe you two an apology," Bella said, letting out a gush of air, her eyes darting between Edward and I as she finished the last of her turkey, picked up her napkin from her lap and wiped her mouth.

"Apology?" I questioned.

"It's okay, Bella, really," Edward whispered, blushing once more. Charlie snickered before placing his knife and fork on his empty plate, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for Bella to clarify.

"No, it's not," she argued.

I was confused. I had no idea what she was on about, but with the look on her face, she obviously felt bad about something, so I sat back and waited for her to continue.

Edward sighed, but didn't protest as she began. "You see, Jasper, a few months ago, Dad told me about a conversation he had with your mother when she called and told him she was worried about you. She said that on your birthday, you called her that night, and you were really upset. She was worried that your Dad's reaction when you came out had turned you into a bit of a hermit."

I cringed. I'd managed to upset Mama so much that it had prompted her to call a relative in for backup. God, I was such a terrible son!

"I have friends…" I argued feebly, not really knowing what else to say. Edward's thigh brushed against mine before pressing closer and remaining there, as he silently let me know he was there for me. I cleared my throat and composed myself, his quiet assurances making me feel better in an instant.

"It was more that she was worried you didn't have a boyfriend," Bella clarified. "Dad hadn't heard from her in years, so for her to call him and ask for his help must have meant you were pretty upset."

"I was drunk, and feeling a bit sorry for myself is an unfortunate side effect of me drinking too much," I confessed, joining Edward in the blush stakes.

Knowing what I needed as he always seemed to do, I felt a soft, warm hand grip mine under the table and squeeze gently.

"Well she was real worried about you. Of course your Daddy didn't make things any easier. After I was about to hang up from her and get in touch with you, he had the gall to get on the phone and tell me his son was nothing but a disappointment, and that I should butt out of their business. Well I told that husband of hers didn't pull his head in, I'd give him a hand with that. Told him that gay kids can have it tough, and needed family around them. I also told him that if he wasn't careful, he'd lose your mother, because if came down it to choosing between a bigoted, stubborn old fool like him and supporting her child, I knew what your mother's choice would be, and I told your mother as much when she got back on the phone," Charlie said.

"You did?" I asked, surprised. My father was not a man to change his mind easily, so set in his ways that I think I irritated him with my constant arguing in more recent times, not only on the subject of homosexuality, but on religion, racism, politics and anything he was steadfastly one-eyed about.

He once told me that I was put on this earth to torture him.

Nice, huh?

More recently, though, things had changed. After going home on the weekend just after my birthday, wanting to see Mama and let her fuss over me, Dad and I had one of the biggest fights we'd ever had. It actually got so heated that it was on the verge of becoming physical, but the moment he raised his hand to me, it was the final straw for Mama, and the catalyst behind the tide turning as far as his opinion about how I lived my life was concerned.

The man may have been set in his ways, but if his opinion ever threatened his marriage, apparently that was enough to make him reluctantly accept the situation.

And now I knew who had put that thought in her head in the first place.

"Sure did. I know he's your Daddy, but for as long as I can remember, I never thought he was good enough for your mother," Charlie said. "Then I told her about Edward's situation, and how isolated someone can feel when they don't have a support network around them, especially someone as shy as him." Edward blushed and cleared his throat, his look of discomfort causing me squeeze his hand harder. "And when your mother threatened to leave your dad, I think that's when he realized he'd better change his tune."

"Wow, you never told me that part. That was sure some phone call," Bella gave her father a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was…I was a bit annoyed that he'd gotten under my skin, but someone needed to tell him how much of an ass he was being," Charlie said with a shrug, as if what he'd done was no big deal.

It was such a big deal, that I wanted to reach over the table and hug the man, but instead, I just tipped my head toward him in acknowledgement, giving Charlie a silent 'thank you' the only way I knew how.

So many things fell into place in an instant. I recalled the conversation that Mama and I had a few months back, immediately understanding why she'd ended up calling Charlie, and how after that particular weekend, things in my life had changed so much.

It was my birthday. I'd already spoken to Mama earlier in the day when she called to wish me a happy birthday, telling her I was looking forward to celebrating with some friends and promising to come home the weekend after. Seth and Paul came over, bringing cake and a lot of tequila and for some reason, instead of having a few drinks and leaving it at that, I decided to get toasted, which is never a good idea for me. While I'm a usually happy and easy going person when sober, I'm sad and pathetic when I've had too much to drink, and the fact that I was celebrating my birthday without a significant other caused me to overdo things.

After they put me to bed and headed home, I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Jake began to fill my head and I began to feel more than sorry for myself and my situation. It wasn't as though I missed Jake; I just missed the idea ofhim…of having someone in my life…a boyfriend to celebrate significant moments with, a friend, a confidante, and someone to hold in my arms until I fell asleep. Instead of sleeping it off, though, I made the mistake of calling my Mama and crying over the phone about how nobody loved me and how alone I was, even telling her I wanted to chuck it all in and move back home permanently.

It wasn't long after that particularly embarrassing conversation that I heard from Charlie, where he introduced himself and asked me to come to Christmas dinner. I always wondered why I heard from Charlie so out of the blue like that, because I'd been living in Seattle for some time and hadn't heard a peep from them when previous holidays had come and gone. Mama had mentioned we had family here, but hadn't pushed for me to seek them out as she knew how busy my studies had kept me. She did tell me to let her know if I ever wanted to make contact, and she'd put us in touch. Apparently, with my late night phone call, I'd forced her hand.

"I guess getting drunk isn't such a good idea for you or for Bella," Edward joked with a cute little smirk, that never before seen expression cutting through my thoughts with ease. I knew I'd have to tell him about Jake and everything else about my past, but wanted to wait until we were alone.

"Bella? Why so? Do you turn into a sad sack as well?" I asked, smiling at my shy boy for saying the right thing yet again, his good humour bringing me around.

"Oh, not exactly sad, but get me anywhere near alcohol and I'm actually bit, um, handsy," she admitted sheepishly. Well, it wasn't just Edward that seemed to know what to say to cheer me up, because I couldn't help but laugh in response to Bella's confession.

"Yes, and I have firsthand experience to attest to that fact," Edward admitted with a chuckle of his own.

"You do?" I asked, turning and looking at him, our hands still connected beneath the table, his thumb rubbing up and down my finger driving me wild.

"Yeah. It was her 21st Birthday, and Charlie hosted a cookout for her and a few of her girlfriends. I spent the night watching her and her silly girlfriends get drunk, while I sat in the corner drinking soda alone. After Charlie left to drive everyone home, I helped her upstairs to bed, but she couldn't sleep so asked me to lay down with her until she fell asleep. That's when she tried to kiss me. It was gross." I watched as he wrinkled his nose, every expression so damned endearing that I couldn't believe my luck.

"Oh, no!" I laughed. "What did you do then?"

"I told her I felt sick. Which I did," he said, his coy expression and awkwardness so fucking adorable, but as his expression turned serious, I knew not to make light of whatever he was about to say. "She told me that she knew I was gay, and had known for quite some time, but she decided to give it the old college try anyway, just in case she was wrong. I was so shocked that she knew my secret that I didn't deny it…right before my nerves got the better of me and I threw up all over her before running out the door."

"Well that couldn't have been easy, for either of you," I said softly, sympathetically. As he sat there, looking positively mortified, pride began to well within me. As shy as he was, he still came out to her. For anyone in that situation it's a big deal. For someone like Edward, it's a monumental moment. He shifted in his seat and scrubbed his free hand over his face.

"It wasn't, believe me. And when Dad came home in time to catch Edward as he tried to run out the door, Edward told him what had happened, and asked that he promise not to tell his parents until he was ready."

"Your parents know now though, don't they?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah…after Mom found gay porn on my laptop not too long ago, I finally admitted it. She told me she and Dad already knew, but wanted to wait until I was ready," he answered.

"And they were okay with it? Both of them?" I asked.

"Yes, they were. It was probably silly to delay the inevitable, but at the time I didn't see the point in telling them until there was a reason, but there hadn't been until recently…" He smiled at me, and it was warm and loving. It appeared that if circumstances were different, I would have been helping him come out to his parents, and that made me so happy I thought my heart would bust out of my chest. As it was, instead, things would be far easier when I finally met them, and without even knowing them, the fact that they accepted Edward made me love them anyway. I returned his smile with the best one I could muster, and he blushed once more and ducked his head, that little action causing me to lick my lips. I wanted nothing more than to kiss that skin again. But when he reached up and scratched his face with his long fingers, his beautiful, long fingers, as if to hide that blush, I wondered what else those fingers could do, how deep they could go inside me, and found myself staring at them until a clearing throat broke me from my fantasies.

"Err, hello?" Bella asked, clicking her fingers in front of my face, giggling as she did.

"Sorry," I apologized as I reluctantly turned my attention back to Bella.

Edward merely shook his head and squeezed my hand.

Tease.

"Aaaannywayyyy..." Bella rolled her eyes, "Back to the subject of me trying to apologize to you two. I'm really sorry I interfered, but when Charlie told me the whole story, it made me angry, and when Dad told me that Jasper was a little shy, I also thought you two would get along. I also figured that getting you two together could kind of kill two birds with one stone…maybe stop Jasper's mom from worrying as well as at least give Edward a friend, so, I made sure Charlie contacted you to invite you for Christmas dinner. It nearly didn't happen because of the weather, but I'm a believer in fate…"

"Me, too," I agreed, reflecting on how a series of unplanned events had led up to Edward and I meeting. "I wasn't supposed to be at work that day at all. I'd already finished up the week before, but my boss came down with strep throat and had a raging fever. He asked me to take over for him that afternoon. By the time I arrived just after lunchtime, he was a mess. I actually thought he was going to have a fit, he was sweating and shaking so much," I said, my admission eliciting a small gasp from Edward.

"You were never meant to be there that day? Seriously?" Edward asked, and I shook my head in response. "That's so weird! I would have gone in to mail those parcels earlier that day if I hadn't eaten some hard candy and needed emergency dental treatment," he said, surprise and wonder flitting across his face.

"How very serendipitous," Bella mused, smiling as she stared at the two of us. "It seems that sooner or later, fate was demanding that you two meet."

"So it seems," I said as I moved even closer to Edward, and pressed my shoulder against his, our bodies connected from shoulder to toe as I wrapped my ankle around his. I wasn't sure how affectionate he was willing to be in front of Bella and Charlie, but personally, I was barely managing to stop myself from putting my arm around his shoulder and pull him in for a kiss to one of his beautifully flushed cheeks.

Charlie grinned as he stared at the two of us before he clapped his hands, stood to his feet and said excitedly, "Well, let's get this cleaned up so we can have some of your mother's famous pumpkin pie while we watch the movie and open our gifts!"

"Great idea. Dad, you go sit. The three of us will handle that, won't we, boys?" Bella offered with raised brow as she looked at the both of us.

"Of course," I said, while Edward just smiled and nodded, pushing Bella in the arm as we stood to our feet and headed to the kitchen.

We cleared away the dishes and sent Charlie into the living room while the three of us packed the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen before serving out slices of pie and joining him, and the whole time we worked, Bella couldn't help but tell us repeatedly how cute and adorable we looked together.

I had to say, that at least as far as Edward was concerned, I agreed with Bella's sentiments.

Edward and I took the couch, while Bella and Charlie occupied the two brown leather recliners, and as a comfortable silence ensued and we watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' on Charlie's big screen TV, I sighed contentedly.

It sure was a wonderful life, and as Edward nestled on the couch, he took off his shoes and put his feet up, and I grumbled quietly as I watched those cute little puppies disappear under his ass as he curled up next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I wouldn't have minded massaging his feet, but would never push things, happy that Edward was being as demonstrative as he was.

"This okay?" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Are you kidding?" I muttered in return, placing my arm on the back of the couch. As the movie progressed, without any conscious decision on my part, my hand made its way to his hair, my fingers playing with the soft fine strands as little whimpers and murmurs of approval left his lips. It wasn't long before his hand was on my thigh, and I was thrilled by his display of affection, albeit it in front of two people whose gaze was firmly fixed on the TV.

I found myself feeling so warm and comfortable that for a brief moment, I was certain I'd fallen asleep for a couple of minutes, the silence and the company exemplary as my mind fell into a state of bliss. It was just so weird that Charlie had mentioned Edward's situation to my Mama…our lives intertwined unbeknownst to us, long before we first met, and as I opened my eyes and saw my boy staring at me with that adorable smile of his, I couldn't help but smile back, knowing that each time I woke from now on, his face was the only thing I ever wanted to see.

**~~AIWFC~~**

After exchanging gifts, it was time to go, and I couldn't be more excited. Darkness had fallen and though the weather wasn't too bad, we didn't want to tempt fate. Besides, I needed to get my shy boy home before I busted something vital, and considering we still had a journey ahead, I wasn't gonna be happy until he was buried balls deep in my ass.

After bidding our hosts a fond farewell, we packed our gifts in my truck and hit the road. As much as I wanted to travel home with Edward, we had to bring both cars home, so he followed me in his Volvo while I barely stopped myself from to exceeding the speed limit, my impatience growing with each passing sign and every flake of snow that hit the windscreen. I smiled as I glanced at the gifts that sat on the seat beside me.

I'd given Charlie a bottle of whiskey, and bought Bella some perfume, figuring they were a pretty safe bet. They loved them of course. Bella told me that the perfume I'd bought was one of her favourites and the second Charlie opened his gift, he immediately shared a glass with us all. The two of them made me feel as though I couldn't have chosen better gifts if I tried, and after asking what we'd bought each other, they laughed awkwardly as Edward explained, blushing fiercely as he did, that we'd already exchanged gifts the night before.

And boy, had we…and some!

Bella and Charlie's gifts to the both of us were absolutely perfect. Bella knitted scarves for each of us, in our college colours no less, while Charlie gave me and Edward a set of matching black and white vinyl "Top Chef" aprons to use when I did the 'manly thing of cooking out' and Edward made his sweet treats. I couldn't help but smile. I laughed at the innuendo, the word 'top' making me think all kinds of dirty thoughts, as one does when they have a delicious man in their lives. I'd already topped Edward, and he was going to do the same for me, and I couldn't wait.

The smell of leather hit my nostrils as I glanced at the gift from Edward's parents. They'd given him a beautiful soft brown leather briefcase…the kind that you saw top notch executives carry around, so that he'd look the part when starting his new career. When he opened his gift, Edward told us that after he graduated early next year, he was more than worried about where he would finally end up working, confessing he'd baulked at even doing any research on potential employers because of his fear of meeting new people.

Bella and Charlie were sympathetic, while I took a different tact. I assured him that he would do fine, arguing for all I was worth how many IT jobs were done remotely, and the good thing was that much of his communication could be done via email and IM, as well as over the phone, winking as I reminded him how much he'd opened up to me when we texted one another. He told me that of course, he knew this, but also told me that he really hadn't thought about how much easier it would be if he didn't have to do so much face to face work. After I offered to help him do some research, he told me I'd make a damned good Lawyer with the way I argued until folks just gave in. And then, he thanked me, and I couldn't help but give him an encouraging hug, and though he froze because we were hugging in front of company, a few seconds later he not only relaxed, but he also reciprocated, letting out a little moan as he held me. At the same time all this was going on, I imagined him in a suit, sitting at a desk, offering technical advice to people like me who could use computers, but had no idea how to fix them when something went wrong. It wasn't long before my mind then quickly descended into the gutter as I pictured myself sitting behind the desk after being made partner, while Edward crouched at my feet, not only fixing my computer but sucking me off afterward.

"Fuck," I moaned, palming myself as I glanced up at my rear view mirror, checking that Edward was still behind me, trying to distract myself from what I wanted to do with him so I could focus on the drive ahead, until we finally…finally, pulled into his house so he could grab a change of clothes.

Yes, it had been some day…but I knew it was about to get a damned sight better.

**~~AIWFC~~**

**Sunday 25th December 2011, Christmas Day, 8pm.**

"Fuck! Edward!" I cried as he slammed the door shut and attacked me the moment we walked in my front door. As I nearly dropped the gifts in my arms, his mouth licked and sucking my Adam's apple, until he finally kissed me with such force that I became breathless.

So desperate for one another, our breaths hot and heavy, we only released our kiss so I could carefully set down the gifts, before we began to peel off our coats and attack each other once more.

"Bedroom?" he asked.

"What? You don't want the scenic tour?" I asked as we stood there in the darkened foyer of my apartment.

"Later…" he said as I pointed down the narrow hallway.

"Last door on the right," I breathed as he took my hand and dragged me to my room unceremoniously pushing me onto the bed where I quickly began to remove my clothing. Edward followed suit, each piece verging on being torn as he, never taking his eyes off me, stripped in a matter of seconds, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake as he stepped toward the bed, his thick, uncut cock jutting out perfectly from his body. I licked my lips. I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," I said as he stood there, slivers of mottled moonlight filtering through my bedroom window, shadows dancing across his body as the light played with the tree outside, the movement across his silver-white skin causing him to look other-worldly.

"Keep saying that, and someday I just might believe you," he whispered, and if it wasn't so dark, I knew I'd be seeing that blush again and as I grabbed my already hard as steel cock and gave it a few lazy strokes, watching as his eyes followed my actions, I knew I had to convince him just how beautiful he was.

"Oh, believe me, it's nothing but the truth, sweetheart. Can't you see how hard I am for you?" I asked as I stroked my cock feverishly, trying to make my point. "Not only is your body beautiful and your ass perfect and tight, but you have a gorgeous face and eyes, and the most mouth-watering dick I've ever seen. But more important than any of that, I've never met anyone with a more giving heart. Now c'mere and fuck me before I bust a nut, my beautiful, shy boy," I said as I edged my way backwards and patted the spot next to me. With a conceding sigh and a shake of his head, he followed, cat-like as he slowly crawled up the bed and hovered above me, giving me a sweet, lingering kiss before he removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

I followed suit before I opened the drawer to retrieve a condom and lube, knowing that once we got started, I didn't wanna waste time fumbling about in the dark in an effort to find them.

"Oh!" Edward gasped as he spotted my Santa hat sitting in the drawer. As I pulled out the condom and lube, followed by the hat, his expression turned decidedly feral as I threw our supplies on the bed before placing the hat on my head. Needing him more than anything in that moment, I rolled over onto my hands and knees, wordlessly offering myself to him.

"Oh fuck, Jay!" he growled as he moved forward and placed his knees between my legs, and then moulded his body around mine. God, I loved it when he cursed!

Suddenly, his lips were at my ear and he whispered, "I promise to take good care of you." I turned and kissed him gently, my tongue tracing his lips, and I let out a grunt as he opened his mouth and I licked him, just barely touching his tongue, wanting so much to tantalise him. "God, your mouth tastes so good, but I told you I wanted to taste you. And when I said that, I meant all of you."

"Holy shit!" I moaned, biting my lip as I absorbed his words.

And then, he was gone, but only for a moment, because as he ran his hands down my back, his fingers changing pressure as they made their way down each side of my spine, I drew in a gasp as his hands made their way to my ass, right before I heard him say, "I can't wait to be inside you, but first…" And as his hands parted my cheeks and I heard him moan, his breath washing over my hole, I realized I'd created a monster. A sexy as fuck, dirty talking monster.

But the moment he took a swipe from my balls to my crack, I thought I just about lost it. Nobody had ever rimmed me before, and as his tongue lapped at my perineum, edging closer to where I needed him, I found myself arching my back and lowering my ass, trying with everything I had to feel that soft, wet tongue of his breach me.

"Oh, Jesus!" I growled, closing my eyes and throwing my head back, the words that flew from his lips and subsequent actions so unbelievably hot that several droplets of pre-come ran down my hard and needy cock. It took me a second to realize he had taken said cock in his hand and pulled it back toward his waiting mouth before taking it in, greedily sucking and licking. "Gah!" I cried as he worked me over, and drew every drop from me, his actions only making me leak even more, straight into his mouth.

"God, Jay, you're delicious!" he shouted in between his attentions. He was driving me wild with his lips, tongue and hands, each working frantically to take me to hell and back as he wrapped his fingers around my cock and tugged downward several times before I felt him lap at my balls. At the same time, his hands parted my cheeks once more, where I felt his tongue flick over my hole, lapping and probing, his quick movements and the wet sounds that filled the room setting my body on fire.

"Agh!" I yelped right before I let out a string of incoherent gibberish, now beyond being able to verbalise what I was feeling as he devoured me, never letting up, never showing mercy.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, his mouth was gone and I heard the familiar click of the lube bottle. And then, he was under me, his cock hard and thick as it rested against his stomach and as I lowered my mouth, adding yet another first to my ever-growing list, I took him in deep at the same time he did me, right before his finger slowly pushed inside my ass.

All I could manage was a loud, guttural groan as he worked me over, pulling me into his mouth as I did the same, his long fingers pressing and probing, curling and thrusting as he repeatedly pressed against my prostate, humming and moaning as he worked me into a frenzied mess. It was then I knew I couldn't stop my orgasm from bursting out of me, I was too far gone…and as I released his cock and screamed at the top of my lungs while he continued to suck me hard, he pushed two fingers in to my ass and then three, right at the precise moment I spilled inside his mouth. As I blew my load, he continued to swallow and swallow, the amount of come I was expelling bordering on the ridiculous.

"Holy hell!" I breathed as sweat dripped off my body, and my legs shook beneath me. Edward's mouth and fingers moved slowly then, his tongue lovingly caressing my still hard cock, his fingers buried deep in my ass until he moved out from underneath me and I groaned at the loss. Moments later I heard the tearing sound of a condom wrapper before his cock was pressing against my hole.

"You want this dick in your ass?" he panted, his words turning my skin into gooseflesh.

I nodded my head and pressed against him as I groaned, "Mmmm, fuck, yes."

"You want me to pound your ass so hard, you'll be seeing stars?" he added, licking my neck.

"Yes, oh Jesus yes...do it!" I growled.

And as he pushed inside my ring, breaching me, he grunted and gripped my hips hard, as he struggled to stop himself from thrusting in all the way. I didn't care. With the way he'd loosened me up and with how fucking turned on I was in that moment, I pushed back, my ass swallowing his cock in an instant, my mouth letting out a hiss while I adjusted to the intrusion.

"Oh no, Jay! Are you alright?" he cried as he stilled his movements, his fingers digging into my flesh as his body shook, drops of his sweat dripping onto my lower back.

"Yes…I'm more than alright. Now fuck me...please!" I begged as he let out a gush of air, pulled back slowly and thrust in deeper still. I was in heaven, and as he filled me, I wanted him to stay inside me forever.

"Oh, Jay, you feel so fucking fantastic. God I never want this to end. My cock was made to be in your ass."

I moaned and nodded my head as I rocked back quickly, meeting him thrust for thrust, my body zinging with electricity as he held my hip with one hand, and reached around and stroked my dick with the other.

"Jesus!" I cried, my cock twitched and swelled further under his hand. I'd never recovered this quickly before, and already felt my the familiar fire in the pit of my belly, Edward's presence, actions and words making me hornier than I'd ever been with anyone else before. As much as loved topping my boy, nothing compared to him taking me this way.

And I got the feeling that he felt exactly the same.

"Oh shit…oh God! I'm coming, Jay!" he yelped as his hand moved over my dick at breakneck speed, his grip so strong that it pulled my orgasm out of me.

"Ahhhhh!" I cried as I exploded, my come spilling onto the duvet just as I felt him fill me, his back plastered against mine as he released my cock and his entire body shook. Rolling onto his back, he took me with him, my back still to his chest, his softening cock still inside me, his ragged breaths hot against the nape of my neck.

"Oh my God," he gasped as he wrapped his legs around mine before latching onto my neck and sucking…hard.

"You got that right," I answered, my mouth dry, my breaths harsh as I my heart threatened to explode.

We lay in each other's arms, unable to move, until Edward's cock slipped out of me, prompting him to run to the bathroom and quickly dispose of the condom. I, on the other hand, couldn't fucking move, my body so spent that I felt as though I could sleep forever.

And as long as I was in his arms, that'd be fine by me.

He returned with a warm, wet towel, lovingly cleaning me up before we slipped under the covers and lay on our sides, nestling in close as our legs and arms twined together. As I looked at him, a million different thoughts crossed my mind about what had happened, but no matter what I thought, there was one thing that stuck in my mind the most. I knew that this man was the one, and that it wouldn't be long before I fell in love with him. I smiled, frightened but excited by my discovery, but as he stared at me with a smile and a look of confusion, I realized must've looked like a goof.

"Jay…what on earth's going on in that head of yours?"

Jesus, I didn't want to scare him away, so instead, I decided that it would be a great idea to ensure he was in my arms as often as possible.

"Oh, nothing," I answered with a heavy sigh, trying to appear convincing. "I just figured that since it's too late to cook dinner tonight, and I promised to cook you not only pancakes for breakfast, but a steak dinner as well, you could stay the night tomorrow too. Would that be okay?"

"I would love to," he answered quickly, pulling me into his arms and brushing his swollen lips against mine. I smiled against his lips, those three words close to what I hoped to hear someday. Take out the 'would' and replace the 'to' with a 'you', and I'd be one happy man.

But, if time was all Edward needed before uttering those three pivotal words, I was willing to wait. Because if there was one thing I knew above everything else, as he held me in his arms and kissed me sweetly, my Santa hat still firmly in place as he closed his eyes and nuzzled in close, was that as long as I had him by my side, everything would work out just fine…

**~~AIWFC~~**

**FUTURETAKE New Year's Eve 2012, 9am**

"Now just close your eyes and breathe deeply. Remember all you learned, and it will be fine," I assured Edward, his hand giving mine the death grip as he scrunched his eyes closed and tried to even out his breaths.

It was New Year's Eve and fuck me, had 2012 been the best year of my life!

Edward had not only graduated, but had gotten his dream job, working for Unisys as a help desk manager. It was a pretty prestigious position, too. The company gave assistance to some top secret arm of the defence force, and everything was done remotely because of the high security of the people he assisted. He needed a high security clearance, and worked in shifts with only one other person, each of them having their own office, their building off limits to the public, and even co-workers unless they were coming on or off a shift. The information that Edward saw while dealing with customers was highly sensitive, and meant he often worked in isolation, and never had to physically attend when there was a problem, which suited him just fine…for now.

I didn't expect him to change who he was, after all. He loved his work, and had come such a long way with relating to people, even becoming good friends with his co-worker, Mike Newton. Mike was married, and also pretty much kept to himself, and because of the way Mike was, Edward actually relaxed enough to say more than two words to him. As the year progressed, their friendship bloomed.

My internship had gone well, and by the middle of the year I'd been offered a permanent job, where I was offered a ridiculous amount of money, which of course I eagerly accepted. With that offer, Edward and I decided that it was the ideal time to move in together, and ever since then, we hadn't looked back. We ended up living in my apartment, because, and I quote, "we can't just leave Seth and Paul alone like that". Yeah they'd become pretty close since the day Edward first met them, and I couldn't be happier.

Of course, I kind of felt sorry for Edward when Seth decided he needed a 'makeover'. He'd helped Edward pick an entirely new wardrobe for work as well, but the crunch came when Seth cut Edward's hair into a messy, sexy as fuck style. That's when I kicked Seth out of the apartment right before sucking Edward off as he still sat on the stool, with the hair clippings still scattered on the floor.

"You're not going to go all 'Lloyd Dobler' on me, are you?" Edward asked in between his deep breaths as the plane taxied in preparation for take-off, interrupting my thoughts.

This was the first time he'd flown, the weeks of going to a class to control his fear of flying finally being put to the test. We'd spent Christmas with his family, where not only did I enjoy Esme and Carlisle's company, but I got to meet his nephews, sister and brother-in-law for the first time. Even Mama and my Dad had flown up to join us at Edward's home, where the two of us decorated the tree together while Mama and Esme cooked Christmas dinner. Charlie and Bella also joined us, and to watch as Charlie and Dad sat in the same room, talking and laughing, was something I'd never thought I'd live to see. But, as the year had progressed and my father saw how happy I was, he conceded defeat and actually took quite a shine to Edward, especially after we'd gone to the trouble of driving down to Texas for Thanksgiving, spending an couple of weeks getting there and back, taking our time, enjoying each other's company as we travelled.

But now, we were celebrating, albeit a little belatedly, the anniversary of the day we first met. To mark the occasion, I'd bought us two first class tickets to New York to watch the ball drop, before staying at the Waldorf Astoria, my Christmas bonus affording us a little luxury. Flying to New York was more than a celebration of the New Year for us, though, and I wanted it to be even more significant…by asking my boy a very important question.

"What…you mean tell you to watch until the fasten seatbelts sign dinged?" I answered with a chuckle. "I wouldn't insult your intelligence."

"So, what, pray tell, will you be doing to help keep me occupied?" he asked as his mouth pulled into a small smile.

"Well, it could go either of two ways. I could pick a fight with you, getting you so distracted that you won't even notice we're in the air…but I don't really feel like fighting."

"Or?"

"Or, I could pick a fight with you, until that there fasten seatbelts sign dings, so I can get you in that bathroom and suck you so hard that you'll be passed out until we land. I just can't decide," I said with a shrug, my thumb making lazy circles on the back of his hand, my suggestion earning me a tiny, quiet whimper.

"Well, I vote for option C," he said, giving me a nervous smile.

"Option C?"

And then, he leaned in close, his breath hot against the shell of my ear as he picked up the folded blanket, unfurled it and placed it over his legs as he whispered, "That's the one where you massage my feet and I tease your cock until the sign dings, and then we go in the bathroom where I suck you off." Even as he spoke, his cheeks turned beet red.

God, how I loved my dirty, kinky, shy boy.

I had to hand it to him, he had some imagination, and holy shit…when he talked dirty, it was such a fucking turn-on! He'd come such a long way since we'd met, and with my help and support, he was a little more comfortable in amongst crowds, even going so far as to surprise me for my birthday with tickets to an outdoor concert, where everything from local jazz musicians to classical artists played. His gesture sure helped erase memories of the nightmare that was my previous birthday, and now that he wasn't as bothered with crowds, I wanted him to take a bite out of the Big Apple.

And so, as the plane sped down the runway he took a deep breath and removed his shoes and socks, the sight of his bare feet causing me to lick my lips. He swivelled in his seat and leant against the armrest before he placed his feet on my lap, making sure we were completely covered, both of us groaning as I began rubbing his arches, while the other foot pressed against my cock.

Fuck, I loved first class!

But more importantly, I loved Edward Cullen, and as I smiled to myself, knowing that in my luggage there was a special box containing two very special pieces of jewellery tucked safely away, I knew that when the ball finally did drop, I'd be asking him to marry me…

**THE END**

**A/N: Outtake to come up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This outtake is for Mrs Agget's birthday. **

**By the way, I've contributed a Male/Male Story to Bottom Drawer Publications' Second Chances Anthology. Go pick yourself up a copy of Heart of Glass by L J Harris, and like my page on fb! I'd love for you to drop on by and say hello. **

**My fb author page is: (forward slash)LJHarrisAuthor**

**My twitter: ( ) LJHarrisAuthor**

**CHAPTER 5 – FUTURETAKE II**

**11.45pm, Christmas Eve, 2014**

**Geekward**

I couldn't stop pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth.

I was so freaking nervous.

So worried that this wasn't the right time to do this…that Jay and I were crazy.

But…it was a little too late for any regret now.

Now…well, now Jay and I were about to embark on yet another life-changing journey that a few years back I would have never even imagined, let alone contemplated.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my Jay with all my heart, and our lives had been nothing but wonderful ever since that day three years ago when I walked into the post office. In fact, we'd never looked back since. It's just that this was a huge thing…and after the day I'd already had, I was barely managing to keep my emotions in check.

Just calm the hell down, you idiot. Freaking out about this won't change a thing!

"Where are they?" I muttered, glancing toward the door, my parents entering the room as if on cue, the two of them making a beeline right for me as I continued to pace in front of the window.

"Sorry we took so long…it was hell to find parking," Mom said with a smile as she stood in front of me and placed a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. "How's Rosalie doing?"

"Still a little while to go yet," I answered in a huff.

"By the way, your husband told me to tell you he won't be long," Dad added.

"Thanks," I answered. Breathing out a heavy gush of air as my parents gave me a quick hug before sitting down, I not only felt better knowing Jay was on his way, no doubt getting an update on Rosalie's status before he returned with some much needed refreshments, but a following smile soon crept across my face in response to hearing that one word.

Husband.

I knew I'd never tire of hearing Jay described in that way, and I sighed wistfully as I stared out the ice glazed window into the night sky, and recalled the night we became partners in every sense of the word. When Jay proposed a little under two years earlier, well it was the happiest moment of my life.

And the moment he did, I knew that as much as I couldn't wait to be married, I didn't want to have a big ceremony with hundreds of guests either.

As far as I'd come since meeting Jay, I still despised being the centre of attention…hated feeling any eyes other than his scrutinise me for any reason, and he understood that.

And so, with that in mind, Jay concocted himself a little plan to get us hitched without too much fanfare while on our first and only trip to New York. As a matter of fact, I had no idea what was going on until the very moment it all went down, which was probably a good thing, considering how, at times, I still got more than a little nervous over…well, everything.

After insisting we dress up in our best suits and eat in the hotel restaurant, we'd put on our heavy overcoats and Jay took me to Times Square where we watched the ball drop live and in person for the first time ever. Though the heaving crowd stressed me a little, being in the thick of things didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, and I knew it was all because Jay was by my side every step of the way. Whenever I was with him, he made everything okay, and though he accepted me as the shy boy I was, him being a part my life gave me the courage to do things I'd never dared dream before. And so, as the countdown concluded, Jay kissed me to herald in the New Year right before shocking the ever-loving hell out of me by getting down on bended knee and asking me to be his forever.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, but as I stood there feeling positively dumbstruck, all the noise of the revellers faded away, and I knew right away what my answer would be. Once I shouted an immediate and emphatic 'yes', I pulled Jay to his feet and kissed him hard and deep, pouring all I could into that one pivotal moment…wordlessly telling him how much he meant to me. After that, everything happening so fast I felt as though I'd been caught in the eye of one hell of an unstoppable storm.

Holding me tight in his arms, his beautiful eyes dark and filled with desire, Jay told me he wanted me, and rushed me back to the hotel so quick, it was as if his fine ass was on fire. I laughed at his enthusiasm to get me to our room, barely keeping up with him as he dragged me along the crowded street, but I was more than happy to get him alone once more and begin some serious one-on-one celebrations of our own.

I came to discover, however, that my new fiancé had other ideas.

Once we'd arrived back to our suite, my senses were overwhelmed by the unmistakable scent of roses as I opened the door to a room filled with every colour of them, and in response to the sight before me, I froze on the spot. It was then, as Jay took my coat and shed his own and we stepped inside that room, that I realized just how much I loved him. Standing next to the large white fireplace, surrounded by our parents, my one year old nephews, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Paul, Bella and Charlie, was a distinguished looking man holding a small white book and dressed in a black suit…a man who I could only assume was a marriage celebrant.

After I'd recovered from the shock of seeing everyone we loved and cared about standing there, waiting on our arrival, I turned to look at a beaming Jay, and nodded and smiled my assent. There was no time like the present for our partnership to become legal, and as he set the coats on the nightstand, puffed his cheeks and breathed out heavily, the look of adoration and love that then crossed his features nearly knocked me flat. As he smiled at me in return before kissing me tenderly on the cheek, I linked my arm in his proffered one and together we walked toward our family and friends.

The twins looked so cute in their pale blue tuxedos, Anthony and Masen each holding a blue satin pillow that held our matching rose gold wedding rings. Rosalie wore a red maternity dress, and looked absolutely radiant for a mother in her fourth month of pregnancy. Just the week before, she had been throwing up constantly with morning sickness, so I was surprised but elated to see her there. A proud Emmett, dressed in his best grey suit and protectively placing his hand over his wife's stomach as he stood next to her, gave me an encouraging smile and a wink. Our mothers, the two of them crying happy tears in unison while our fathers comforted them as best they could, were both dressed in white, while our fathers wore tailored black suits. Rosalie and Emmett kept one eye on their children while at the same time trying to focus on the ceremony, and Bella stood there, with her dad, the two of them smiling happily and dressed in blue as they watched us approach.

I didn't really recall hearing the celebrant's words, everything he uttered nothing but white noise.

I didn't even remember what I said, either, as I stood there, feeling more than ready to take this final step with my man. I must have managed to say the right thing in the right moment, though, considering we actually ended up married.

All I recollected about that night was the look in Jay's eyes as he mouthed the words 'I love you' right before he said 'I will'. As he slid the ring on my finger and I did the same in return, hands shaking, cheeks hot, we were pronounced husband and husband, and as we kissed, sealing our love forever, it felt as though everything had finally fallen into place.

At least, that's what I'd thought.

Oh yes, we'd been blissfully happy ever since, Jay's career blossoming at his firm, mine going from strength to strength as I continued to work in high security IT, but there was something about Jay that was off, and at first I didn't recognize what the problem was.

That was until a few months later, where Bella not only announced she and Ben had just been married, but that she was expecting their first child. After I'd pulled her in for a hug and let her know happy I was for the both of them, Jay stood there wearing an expression I'd never seen before. A look of longing appeared unexpectedly, and disappeared just as quickly, right before he smiled and congratulated his cousin and her new husband.

Ever since then, he'd been keen to spend as much time with Bella as was possible, asking her all kinds of questions about her pregnancy, that look of longing appearing with more regularity as time marched on.

And when their son, Charles was born, it was then Jay confessed what he wanted more than anything. As he held the newborn boy in his arms for the first time, he announced that someday, he wanted children, too.

I wasn't surprised in the least to hear that news. Not only had I known what he pined for long before he made his confession, I'd also been thinking about how wonderful it would be for us to have a family of our own as well, and I told Jay as much. Though the idea of being wholly and solely responsible for the life of a child scared me beyond belief, I still wanted to become a father, and to share that unique experience with Jay, too. I loved being an Uncle, after all, and though it was impossible to be in my nephews' lives every day, I relished the moments we shared when Rosalie and Emmett came home. Then, there was Charles. We'd both become Godparents to him, and whenever we could spare the time, Jay and I would often head to Forks to spend time with the little man, the love that Bella and Ben shared obvious as they doted on their only child. Charlie of course was chuffed his grandson bore his name, and was one proud grandpa, and ended up cutting back his work hours so he could look after Charles whenever Bella and Ben's work schedules collided.

The families that surrounded us, and the love they shared with their children, had Jay and I completely enamoured and wanting that for ourselves, and we didn't care who knew it. We doted on each and every one of them, too, spoiling them with far too many toys, and we were even looking into adoption as a means to complete our family.

That was, until, last Christmas our fates were once again changed forever, for on that day, we received a gift no amount of money could buy. As we all finished unwrapping our gifts at Edward's family home, Jay held Rose and Emmett's baby daughter, Eve, in his arms and rocked her soothingly, while I sat at his side, cooing at my beautiful raven haired, blue eyed niece. It was in that moment that Rose told us that Jay and I had one more gift to unwrap. As my eyes darted toward the tree and then I stared at my sister, baffled, she went on to explain that as much as they were done having their family, she and Emmett had talked long and hard about giving us a child as well, and asked if Jay would be willing to consider donating sperm to make our dream come true. And as we stared at the two of them, astounded by their act of selflessness, while the rest of the family hooted and hollered, my husband began to sob uncontrollably, nodding an emphatic yes in response to their gesture.

And so, we were about to become fathers.

"Here, drink this, you're gonna need it if you want to stay alert tonight," Jay suggested as he walked into the waiting room, offering me a cup of one of those horrible vending machine coffees, his presence breaking me out of my thoughts. He'd only been gone a few minutes, but during that entire time, I'd missed him, my stress levels ramping up to a ridiculous level as every fear and doubt clouded my mind.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid, grimacing at the acrid, bitter taste.

We were in the maternity ward waiting room at Alaska Regional Hospital, and Rosalie had been in labour for several hours already, but we'd all only just arrived an hour earlier because Rosalie insisted she knew it'd be a long wait before anything happened.

As much as I wanted to be there when our little bundle of joy finally came into the world, we'd been kicked out of the delivery room once things had gotten a little too much for me. She was well on her way to delivering, too, but after seeing Rosalie scream in pain when a particularly strong contraction hit, I suddenly felt dizzy, while my breathing became erratic and in that moment, I knew I was a hairsbreadth away from suffering a major panic attack. Don't get me wrong, I think the miracle of birth is…well natural, I guess, but that didn't mean I was capable of coping with the realities of said miracle…no matter how many baby books I read or Lamaze classes I happened to attend.

And so, after Jay held me in a futile attempt to assist me in regaining my composure, the midwife strongly suggested we get out of there for a few moments, Emmett remaining behind to support and coach his wife while we took an enforced break. Jay reasoned that it was a very good idea to leave for a while at least, as my parents were on their way after having dropped the children off to the neighbours, and we needed to make sure they knew where we were as well as update them on Rosalie's progress when they arrived. As Jay escorted me back to the waiting room, after ensuring I was reasonably calm, he promised to come back with coffee and my parents.

I just didn't understand what was going on. As much as I blamed my feelings on my sister, the entire time I'd been here had me thinking there was more to it than that, Rosalie's obvious discomfort only part of why I was feeling so anxious and out of control.

"Rose is probably a few more hours away from delivering yet," Jay reported to my parents before his eyes met with mine once more. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, concerned, my parents remaining silent as they sat in their seats and watched me with worried expressions. Shaking my head, I drank down the rest of my disgusting cup of coffee and tossed the empty Styrofoam cup into the trash before I turned toward my husband.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"I know," he answered. I was grateful he didn't sugar-coat the situation…he knew I wouldn't believe him anyway, and I appreciated the fact he was validating my feelings, no matter how ridiculous or ill-timed they were. Drawing me into his strong, assuring embrace, his eyes filled with so much love it took my breath away, he added in a tiny voice, "Me too."

And that's when the panic rose further. If he was scared as well, what hope did we have in doing this?

"I don't think I can do this," I muttered.

"What?" Jay shrieked, his eyes widening, and though I immediately regretted saying what I'd just blurted out, I had to let my husband know how I felt before I had a serious meltdown.

"What if she won't stop crying? What if I can't change her nappy? What if she gets sick? What if when she grows up, she realizes how much of a douche I am and runs away? What if…"

"Hey…hey, slow down before you have yourself a stroke. Now you listen to me, and you listen well Edward A Cullen-Whitlock. I know it's all a little daunting, but there's one thing that I can guarantee. You'll never be alone in any of this…not if I have anything to say about it it, anyway. Besides, I happen to be an expert at changing nappies what with practicing on Charles and all, so as far as I can tell, we're good to go," he said softly, determinedly, drawing me closer still. I couldn't resist the urge to bury my face in his neck and breathing in deep…trying to use his scent and his touch to soothe away my doubts.

"And don't forget, you have us, too," my mother whispered as she and Dad stood and moved toward us.

"But…we have no idea how to raise a baby!" I argued, my whiney words only barely muffled by the blue sweater he wore.

Kissing me tenderly on the cheek before he pulled away and clasped my hand, he said, "Do you honestly think anyone else knows what they're doing when they first bring their child home? Of course they don't. Babies don't come with user manuals, Edward."

"I wish they did," I muttered stupidly.

"I know, my shy boy, but since they don't, we'll just have to write our own one as we go along. Now, how about we get out of here and take a walk, stretch our legs and clear our heads before we get back in there, eh?" Jay suggested, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"But…" I protested, the panic dissipating somewhat, but the fear of being away from the action causing the anxiety to remain. As much as I didn't want to watch my sister writhe in pain, I still needed to be close so I could rush back at a moment's notice so we didn't miss one single second of being there when our daughter arrived.

"We'll let you know if anything happens, and I'll call Bella and Jasper's folks with an update. Now, go," Dad encouraged, pulling out his phone and holding it in the palm of his hand, dialing and placing the phone to his ear before he waved us away.

"Thanks, Dad," Jay said with a warm, thankful smile, his term of endearment directed toward my dad never ceasing to warm my heart. My mother and father had quickly become Mom and Dad to him, and in turn, I'd grown quite close to his father, his passion for how he saw life reminding me of Jay in many ways. Right after we were married, Jasper Whitlock Snr. gave us a big hug and told us how proud he was of us. It was then I was granted the privilege of calling Jay's parents Mama and Pa. Though he was still one-eyed about many things, if anyone even thought about directing an anti-gay comment toward us, Pa was on them like white on rice, and was always the first one to defend our honor. "And don't worry, Mom, we won't be too long," he added with a sly wink, kissing my mother on the cheek before he dragged me out the door and pulled me down the hallway of the maternity ward.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jay? And where are you taking me, anyway?" I complained. Of course, he didn't answer. Instead he picked up the pace, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket in the process. "Hey! Slow down!" I protested, and as we rounded the corner at the end of the long hallway and came to a screeching halt, without a word, he quickly opened an unmarked door and peeked inside before unceremoniously pulling me in with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as we were plunged into darkness the moment Jay slammed the door shut, and I let out a needy groan as he pushed me against the back of the door and pushed his leg between my knees, his swelling cock rutting against my hip.

"Distracting you," he breathed against my ear, one hand clasped behind my neck, his mouth covering mine in a needy kiss, our teeth clashing as we stole one another's breath.

I let out a loud grunt as he thrust his tongue inside my mouth, his hard, toned body covering my own, and as he released the kiss, I tried to focus on his face, but was frustrated that I couldn't see a thing, and now that we were here, together, there was no way in hell I was leaving this room without seeing that look he always got on his face when he came.

"Wait! Stop!" I commanded.

Letting out a load, frustrated sigh in response, he whispered desperately, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really, I just need to see your handsome face, Jay, that's all," I stammered.

"Oh," he said, and I felt him smile against my skin as he peppered kisses down my throat and up again, his tongue peeking out and licking at my jaw, one of his hands reaching above my shoulder, searching for the light switch. As the fingers of his other hand traced the outline of my jean-clad, suddenly swelling cock, I thrust my hips forward, seeking the friction I so desperately needed.

"Please, Jay, just turn on the light," I begged. As he finally found the switch and flicked it on, I blinked several times in an effort to adjust to the fluorescent light, right before I glanced over his shoulder and drew in a loud gasp in reponse to the sight before me.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned his head, his beautiful eyes following my gaze. "Well, well…what do we have here?" he added in a mischievous tone as he glanced around the room, his eyes catching the exact same thing mine had.

"What indeed?" I questioned with a snicker, the heat rising in my cheeks as all kinds of dirty scenarios flitted through my lust-addled mind. Lining the walls were shelves filled with a selection of supplies, while sitting at the end of the long, narrow room adjacent to the sink, was a dark blue, padded examination table. Turning me in his arms and walking me backwards, within a split second my ass was resting on the edge of the table, and as he pulled out the stirrups that were situated either side of me and waggled his brows, I couldn't help but gasp as he pressed his body against mine once more and sucked on my earlobe, his hot, wet tongue teasing and tantalising me, the thought of what he intended to do causing my heart to quicken.

"You need to relax, Edward, and I know just the way to help you do that," he whispered huskily, his breaths hot against my throat, every touch turning my already sensitive skin into gooseflesh. "Now take off your jeans and let Doctor Jay work his magic."

I moaned, eyes rolling a little in my sockets at his words. I may be the one more inclined to talk dirty while Jay and I made love, but he was certainly no slouch in that department, either. As we both removed our glasses and placed them on the shelf, I frantically toed off my shoes and socks, while Jay reached for my belt and quickly had it unbuckled before his long fingers made quick work of my button-fly. As he unceremoniously dragged my jeans and boxers down my thighs in one swift movement, releasing my now hard and leaking cock, my body shuddered as the cool air hit my skin. Placing my palms on the end of the padded surface, I quickly kicked off my jeans and boosted myself up and sat my ass on the end of the table, my feelings of anticipation at an all-time high as I waited to see what he'd do next.

"I'll also need you to take off your shirt and jacket...oh and put those pretty little feet of yours in the stirrups, Mr Cullen-Whitlock," he instructed in a deep, authoritative voice.

Doing as he'd ordered, a surge of excitement coursed through me as I made quick work of divesting myself of my jacket before pulling my polo shirt over my head, tossing them both on the floor below. Though I still felt self-conscious about my far too thin body, over the past few years, I'd grown far more comfortable in my own skin thanks to Jay, the way he looked at me making me feel like I was an Adonis. Watching his eyes devour my naked body as I did as he'd asked before I allowed my body to fall back into the partially raised backrest, I ran my tongue over my bottom lip as he headed for the sink, pulling a couple of rubber gloves out of the dispenser that was mounted on the tiled wall directly above the faucet. I barely managed to prevent a whimper from escaping my lips at the thought of what he intended to do, watching intently as he turned toward the shelves and found some boxes of lubricant conveniently located next to the spare packs of gloves. A victorious grin spread across his face as he grabbed one of the boxes, right before he cleared his throat and got back into character.

"Now, tell me, does it hurt anywhere in particular?" he asked as he tore the box open with his teeth and allowed the shredded remnants of cardboard to fall to the floor before he placed the tube on the shelf closest to the end of the table. His expression inquisitive, but filled with an undeniable need, he stood between my legs, darkening eyes roving over my entire body.

"I'm not sure, Doctor, I think it hurts everywhere, but most of all it hurts, um…down there," I answered shyly, my cock twitching as I pointed my finger downward, my skin so hot it tingled, and I felt my already present blush spreading down to my chest.

"Hmmm…I know you like to think you're on top of things as regards to your health, but I think that under the circumstances, we should conduct a thorough physical examination and get to the bottom of this, wouldn't you agree?" he responded in a deep, cracked voice, his eyes meeting with mine, where he shot me a naughty wink.

God I loved my husband! It was as if he was hard-wired directly into my head, he knew me so well, my need to give myself over to him obviously plastered all over my face like some kind of blinking neon-sign. As much as I'd always loved to top, there were situations when I needed him to take the lead, when I craved to feel him move inside of me, and the way my emotions had been so frayed lately, this was certainly one of those situations.

"Oh, yes, I agree we need to get to the bottom of things as quickly as possible," I breathed, nodding my acquiescence. Moving my ass closer to the edge of the table, at the same time spreading my legs wider still and in further supplication, raising my arms above my head and gripped the padding, I wordlessly offered myself to him the way he wanted.

"Good. Now, let's begin," he said, rubbing his gloved hands together as if to warm them up before moving to my side and wrapping his long fingers around the column of my throat, where he gently prodded the area below my ears, just underneath my jaw. "Hmmm…your glands are slightly swollen. You might be coming down with something."

"Really? Oh, Doctor Jay, is there any way you can find a cure for what I've got?" I asked with widening eyes as I played the ailing patient.

"Yes, but I will have to check some of your other…glands to ascertain the correct course of treatment. Would that be okay?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Yessss," I hissed as his hands wandered downward and rested on each of my pectoral muscles before his thumbs flicked over my already hard and sensitive nipples. Thrusting my chest toward him, my entire body aching for his touch, I watched as his rubber-clad hands slowly meandered down my torso, until he began softly pressing his fingers into my ribs.

"Tickles!" I said with a laugh, squirming under him as his fingers ran upwards to my armpits and down my sides before they came into contact with my tightening stomach, where he proceeded to press his palms into the skin there.

"My apologies. So, tell me, aside from being ridiculously ticklish, are you feeling any other kind of discomfort?" he asked in a deep, throaty tone as he moved to the end of the table, a not quite stifled whimper escaping his lips as he gazed at my lengthening dick.

"No," I replied in a strained voice as he somehow found to will to continue with his examination, alternating between light caresses and gentle palpations across the entire area of my abdomen.

As I continued to harden under his intense scrutiny, I felt a bead of pre-come drop from my cock and land on my stomach, and the moment it did, he immediately bent forward and lapped it up, his stubbled chin brushing deliciously against the head of my cock.

"Mmmm," he declared.

"Fuck!" I moaned, his actions causing my body to shiver while my dick continued to swell. And as his fingers continued to explore, each hand running lines up and down the V of my hips until they ventured lower and were touching my inner thighs, his thumbs made slow, deliberate circles on my skin. In response, I could feel my hole pulsing as if to entice him closer, draw him in, my body craving him so much I felt as though I was fit to burst.

"How about…here?" he asked as every one of his fingers brushed against my freshly shaved, full and ripe balls, my dick dancing in response to his feather-light touch. I let out a tiny, frustrated groan, needing so much more contact than what he was giving, craving him to just fuck me hard and fast and be done with it.

My beautiful husband, however, had other ideas.

"Please, just touch me," I begged, needing so much more as he crouched between my wide open legs, where all I could see were his feral, lust-filled eyes as they slowly, ever so carefully studied every part of my anatomy. Unable to stop myself from scooting closer, my actions causing my knees to splay wider and open my body to him even further, he took my sac in his hands and gently squeezed each nut before rolling them slowly between his fingers. "Oh, Jesus, yes!" I moaned in response.

"So…I gather you're still not feeling any pain?" he asked as he looked up at me with a raised brow, a small snicker escaping his lips, his breath hot and hard against my quivering hole as he pulled my balls upwards and pressed his finger against my perineum.

"God no!" I answered emphatically, my heart pounding, breathing becoming shallower with each pass of his skilled hands.

"Good to know," he said with a grin. "So, let's see what this does, then, shall we?"

"Fuck!" I shrieked as he finally wrapped his fingers around my cock and jerked me before leaning forward and swiping his hot, wet tongue over the slit, his hand moving torturously slow while his free hand continued to massage my balls.

"And how does that feel?" he enquired as he continued to lightly swirl his tongue around my glans, his lust-filled eyes boring into mine.

"Good, so good," I moaned, my chest heaving and hips rising in response.

"Hmmm, curious. It seems to me you are completely normal." I let out a loud, needy whimper as he withdrew his touch, but was relieved when I saw him reach for the lube, knowing that with that move, things were about to get a whole lot better. "Since there's no sign of pain as far as I can tell, I'm going to have to conduct a thorough internal examination…see if we can't figure out the problem. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, oh yes, please Doctor Jay," I begged in a broken, wanton voice, shaking my head furiously as he flipped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the cool gel onto the tips of his middle and index fingers.

As he pulled one of my balls into his hot, waiting mouth, I shivered as his cool, slickened fingers began to slowly circle my entrance, the dual sensations of hot and cold out of this world. "Mmmm, yes!" I encouraged.

Releasing me with a sound pop, he watched me carefully, taking his thick, luscious lower lip between his teeth before he whispered, "This may sting a little at first, so you let me know if you want me to stop, okay?"

Unable to utter a word, I nodded emphatically and held my breath, waiting in anticipation. And as the tip of his finger pressed firmly against my hole before slowly sliding in, I was unable to stop myself from letting out a long, drawn out sigh as he withdrew and pressed inside once more.

"Did you know that the anus has as many nerve endings as genitalia? And that the prostate, if stimulated in the right way, can cause mind-blowing orgasms even without any contact with the penis?" he said, Doctor Jay giving me the lowdown.

"N-no," I stammered.

"Well now you do. Now let's see if this particular gland is in working order, shall we?" he suggested as he continued to slide his finger in and out before he added another and pushed back in.

"Jay!" I cried as he withdrew and pressed in deeper before he twisted his fingers, the sensation mind-blowing as he tapped against my prostate.

"Does it hurt?" he asked innocently, a smirk written across his face as I felt him crook his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and press. Hard.

"Hell no!" I answered.

"So it feels good, then?" he said.

"Yes, oh fuck yes! More!" I urged as his fingers drew back and then pressed deeper still, where he repeated the motions, this time with even more movement, the tiny grunts escaping my lips as my heart pounded in my head living proof he was hitting the mark.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Mr Cullen-Whitlock, after all, I'm trying to treat what ails you, not get you off," he said, a smile in his voice.

And here was me thinking I was a creative dirty talker!

"Oh please, Doctor Jay, don't stop! The ache is going away, I promise. I feel so much better already, but I still need more," I begged as he spread his fingers within me and slowly stretched me open, all the while trying to remain in constant contact with my prostate.

"You do? Well, in that case, I think we should try something I've never done with another patient before to help get rid of that ache a little quicker. Something that will give your prostate the relief it so obviously requires. Would you be willing to give it a try?" he questioned, eyes glazed over with want, his lips parted and his breathing became erratic.

"Yes," I whispered, my entire body shaking with unbridled need.

And with that, Jay had risen to his feet and pulled off his sweater before taking a condom out of his pocket, placing the foil packet between his teeth, his fingers grappling impatiently with his belt and zipper. Within seconds, he'd not only stripped himself naked, he'd also torn the rubber gloves off and disposed of them before sheathing his cock and generously lubricating it.

Not only was I impressed by the fact he'd remembered to bring a rubber, I was more than blown away by his speed and desperation.

Reaching for my feet and bringing them to his lips, he placed soft, wet kisses on each of my arches before he gently placed them back into the stirrups. Grabbing his hard dick and guiding it to my open and willing hole, the sensation of him breaching me for the first time in a long while caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"That's it, open up that tight little tunnel to Doctor Jay, let him treat what ails you," he urged as he withdrew and pressed in deeper, my body now bent in half as he thrust slowly in and out, breaching my body inch by inch with every push.

"Oh, God, yes, Doctor, do it harder!" I moaned at the overwhelming sensations that were now flowing through my every nerve.

"So. Goddamned. Tight! Touch yourself for Doctor Jay," he urged through clenched teeth as he withdrew completely, before slowly sliding deeper, repeating the move again and again, the sound of our skin slapping together and the slick, wet sounds of his cock penetrating me only edging me closer to the brink.

"Faster!" I cried as he snapped his hips and increased the pace, my husband filling me the only way he knew how, his cock thrusting inside me so fast I felt giddy. As the head of his glorious dick pressed deliciously against my prostate while I gripped my reddened, glistening shaft and pumped it with wild abandon, I knew I was close.

And as he grasped my feet and pushed my knees to my chest, changing the angle, that was my undoing.

"Go-nna come!" I warned, my body awash with sensation, chest constricted as Jay leaned in closer and kissed me with brute force, teeth bared and scraping against my quivering lips, tongue plunging inside the depths of my waiting mouth.

"Do it," he urged against my lips before kissing me hard once more, the sting it elicited making me feel alive. Breathless and moaning, and undoubtedly in dire need of his own release as well, Jay swallowed every one of my screams as his cock hit my prostate each and every time, and before my head could catch up with my body's response to the treatment the good Doctor was administering, the extra stimulation caused my ass to pulse around him and thick ribbons of come to explode all over my heaving chest, neck and jaw.

"Fuck!" I screamed as Jay released the kiss.

Pulling back and standing upright once more, he grasped one of my feet and sucked on my big toe before placing my foot on his shoulder and wrapping his arm around my calf. Sweat poured off his brow as he bit his lip hard, the animalistic grunts he was letting out while fucking me telling me he was mere seconds from exploding. Eyes closed and tendons corded as he declared, "God I love you!" his entire body shuddered and stilled, at the same time he pulsed deep inside me, right before his body collapsed on mine and he covered my lips with his own in another punishing kiss.

Breathless and completely spent as he released the kiss and rested his forehead on my own, he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but mirror his actions, and the two of us remained there, unable to break away from one another, until we were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Err…son, are you in there?" Dad asked, the sound of his voice nearly causing my cock to wither and drop off, while Jay's wasn't far behind as it immediately softened and slipped out of my body.

Palming my now burning face, I groaned with embarrassment, wondering how much my father had actually heard of our little encounter.

"Yes, Dad," Jay answered with a shrug as he pulled away from me and disposed of the condom before he grabbed a few paper hand towels, wetting them with warm water, quickly but lovingly cleaning me up.

"Emmett's been looking for you and your patient, Doctor Jay. It's time," he said, a smile in his voice.

Though feeling positively mortified by what knew my father must have heard, the moment the gravity of those words sunk in, I was on my feet and pulling on my clothes in an instant.

There was no time to be embarrassed, and in all honesty, in that moment, all I cared about was making sure we were there to support my sister and see our daughter arrive.

"We'll be right out!" I shouted as I watched Jay pick up his jeans and boxers, and as we dressed in record time, both of us smiled goofily at one another as we made for the door, and as my father shook his head, turned and headed silently for the waiting room, my blush became so fierce I swear it reached down to the tips of my toes.

"No time to be embarrassed now, Edward. It's time to go meet our daughter," he said as he opened the door and waited for me to exit.

"It sure is, and I can't wait," I answered, checking my watch. Realizing it was well past midnight, I added as I kissed him softly on his swollen, tender lips, "Merry Christmas, Jay," my voice laced with excitement as I grasped his hand and pulled him down the hallway and toward our new destiny…

**~~AIWFC~~**

**New Year's Eve, 11.55pm, 2014**

"Shhh," I soothed as baby Alice Rose squirmed in my arms impatiently, her soft cry so adorable. As I finished changing her and cleaned up before taking her in my arms, I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," Jay said softly as he padded into the nursery, bottle in hand, looking all kinds of hot in his black sleep pants, his hair damp and scent delicious from being freshly showered.

I was on leave from work for three months, and after that, I was going to be working from home, and I couldn't wait. As much as I'd miss Mike's company, my priorities had changed, just a tad, and I was looking forward to getting to know my daughter.

As I looked around at the freshly decorated, white themed nursery, I couldn't help but smile at how much both of our lives had altered irrecoverably. After deciding our child needed a little more room to grow, we ended up buying a place located about halfway between the old apartment and my parent's house, the old style single level home giving us everything we needed to raise our daughter in the way we'd envisioned. Of course, Seth and Paul missed us being around, but we were only a short drive away, and their new neighbour, Embry was apparently a great guy, even though he was straight as they came.

As Jay took a seat, patting the space between his legs, the three of settled into the large rocking chair we'd had specially made so that we could both be close to our daughter when she nursed. As Jay handed me the bottle, she fussed a little before taking in into her tiny mouth and suckling, and as she began to settle, her lids getting heavier as each moment passed, I rested my back against my husband's chest and stared down at our beautiful daughter, her shock of white, shimmering curls and alabaster skin complemented by her dark blue, soulful eyes, every bit of her reminding me of the man I loved.

Though she'd inherited both her mother's and my creamy complexion and large, full lips, our little girl was the spitting image of Jay as a baby, I'd come to discover, his mother in the habit of pulling out his baby pictures every time we'd visited attesting to that fact.

Our Alice Rose, was indeed, a perfect combination of all three of us, in fact, and I couldn't be happier, or feel more blessed knowing she was both a Cullen and a Whitlock.

After making it back to the delivery room within minutes of Rosalie giving birth, I kept the panic at bay by focusing on why we were there, Jay's earlier 'treatment' having worked wonders to keep my emotions in check. I even went so far as to offer my sister a shoulder rub between contractions without a second thought while Emmett and my husband held each of her hands and continued to coach her through every bit of pain she experienced.

I had to admit, after a somewhat shaky start, we ended up making quite the team when it counted, and as a thoroughly exhausted Rosalie pushed one final time, Alice Rose coming into the world with a tiny yelp before she was placed in Rosalie's arms while Jay helped cut the cord, I kissed my sister and husband, and finally let go, crying the tears of a happy man.

After drying her eyes, my sister handed me our daughter. Throughout her pregnancy, we constantly spoke about her feelings, and though Rose felt connected to her as an Aunt would, through tears of joy she congratulated us and said nothing had changed, her words and actions giving us the best Christmas ever.

Seeing our child for the first time was one of the most memorable moments of my life, and the only thing that came close to eclipsing the incredible feeling of holding Alice Rose in my arms for the first time, was watching Jay's tears flow down his cheeks as I handed him our daughter. The look of pride and love and adoration that was plastered all over his face as he smiled sweetly and said, 'hi' to her, literally took my breath away.

"Happy New Year, oh, and Happy Anniversary, darlin'," Jay whispered in my ear, breaking through my thoughts, as his strong, secure arms encircled us both. And as we sat there with our daughter, the rain gently tapping against the windowsill, the sounds of the New Year's countdown echoing down the hallway, I turned and placed a longing kiss on the lips of the man I knew I'd love for the rest of my life…

Oh, how I loved the holidays!

**THE END**


End file.
